Where Can We Go? Part II
by Saya Matsuki
Summary: As my writing continues to get better, so does the story! More Zutara and Taang. Part II was written from early to late 2007.
1. Chapter 21 What Now?

CHAPTER 21- What Now

**CHAPTER 21- What Now?**

The gang slept in the morning after the gala. The past couple of weeks had really taken a toll on them. When everyone finally woke up for breakfast, they found the king waiting expectantly for them in the dining hall, breakfast being laid out.

"Sorry we slept in so late," Aang started.

"Don't worry about it," Kuei assured them all. "Please, sit, relax and eat."

Sokka immediately sat down and started stuffing his face as if he'd never seen food before in his life. Katara pulled his head up by his ponytail.

"Breathe Sokka!" She chided him.

"Can't talk, must eat," he replied.

As they all sat down, Katara wondered why Sokka hadn't started in on her and Zuko this morning. He wasn't giving her the cold shoulder either. He was acting as if nothing had happened last night. He just ignored her in his brotherly way. Everything seemed normal to Sokka. Seeing that he hadn't said anything about the previous night's events, the rest of the group stared at him, save for Zuko and Kuei. Sokka finally took a breather.

"Why are you all staring at me?" He asked them, oblivious.

Toph didn't beat around the bush. "Last night you were going crazy because you found out that your sister's dating a Firebender. You stayed in your room for the rest of the party. Then you come in here today like nothing happened. You haven't yelled or tried to kill Zuko. We're all trying to figure out what happened," she lectured.

Everyone looked on expectantly. Zuko continued eating. Katara noticed and prodded him with her finger.

"What happened?" Katara whispered.

"It's not my position to explain," he whispered back, maintaining a neutral expression.

Katara looked back at her brother, confused.

"Sokka, what did happen?" Aang asked.

"Do I really have to answer this? I'm trying to eat," he said, trying to change the subject. He felt that telling everyone that he'd had a 'feelings' conversation with Zuko was embarrassing.

"Well, considering what happened yesterday, an explanation might be nice," Katara countered.

Sokka just dug back into his food. Seeing that he wasn't going to crack during breakfast, the group backed off.

"So, did everyone have a good time at the party?" Kuei asked, breaking the silence.

"I think so! It was magnificent!" Iroh said chuckling.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves," the king nodded. "It was the least I could do. Now, once we're done breakfast, I have a few things to take care of. So, feel free to wander around. But please meet me in the throne room in an hour."

Once everyone was done, Katara was the first one out. She found an empty room in the hall and waited for everyone to file past the opening. She readied herself and grabbed Zuko and Sokka at the last second. Katara yanked them into the room by the arms.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"I want to know what happened with you guys. You're both acting really weird this morning," Katara told them.

"We're acting like we normally do," Sokka said, sitting on a plush chair. "How is that weird?"

Katara walked over to Zuko and rested her hand on his arm. "Please, I just want to find out why you aren't killing each other."

Zuko and Sokka exchanged glances.

"Come on," Zuko said. "She has the right to know."

Sokka sagged his shoulders, seeing no end to this discussion. "Fine. Zuko came to my room last night and we talked. It's all better. We good now?"

"What about?" Katara pried.

"We talked about you guys," Sokka said. "I'm not going into detail after that. But just so you know there will be no assassination attempts on Zuko's life from me."

"Does that mean-?" Katara stopped.

"Yeah, it does. I can live with it. I told him I don't have to like it, but I can accept it for your sake."

"Oh, Sokka!" Katara cried, tackling her brother off the chair in a bear hug.

"Okay, okay, I get it Katara," Sokka said, trying to free himself from her arms.

"You don't know how much this means Sokka," she said, releasing him.

"I can guess," Sokka replied. "Can we be done with this sappy stuff now? I wanted to check out the guards' armory."

"Go," Katara said with a grin.

Sokka dashed out the door. Katara turned to Zuko.

"You risked going into his room and getting punched for me?" Katara asked.

Zuko nodded. "I can see your brother doesn't like things hidden from him. I think a punch in the face may have been worth it. Come on, lets go kill what's left of this hour," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder to lead her out of the room.

Toph and Aang were Earthbending. They'd found the place the guards used to train and were taking advantage of it. Aang had just missed landing a hit on her.

"Come on Twinkle Toes!" Toph grinned. "You can do better than that!"

Meanwhile, Zuko and Katara were taking a walk through the palace gardens. They say at the edge of a pond and watched some fish swimming back and forth.

"These gardens kind of remind me of the palace where I used to live. All that's missing are the turtle ducks," Zuko said.

"If the Fire Nation palace is anything like this, I think I'd like it," Katara mused.

"Maybe," he replied. "Though, the Fire Lord being within your view might obscure the perfection a bit."

Katara laughed. "I know I don't have to describe what my home looks like."

"Lots of snow and ice. I remember it like it was yesterday. How can you stand being so cold?" Zuko asked.

"You get used to it, I guess. When you live there your whole life you don't realize the temperature," Katara said.

"Good point," he conceded.

"Hey, as much as I'd love to stay here, we have to head inside. The king will be expecting us soon," Katara said, making to get up.

"He can wait a few minutes," Zuko said, pulling her back and kissing her.

Once everyone was assembled in the throne room, the king said a lot was going on.

"If we are to proceed with the invasion of the Fire Nation, we have a lot of planning to do. I'm assigning a few of you some special jobs to help out. Sokka and Aang, you'll meet with the Council and finish planning the invasion. Zuko and Iroh, please go with them. I think you'll both be able to help us figure out the best route to take. When you're through, bring the plans here to receive my seal. Ty Lee, I'd like you to show your technique to some of my men. They'll be going to the Fire Nation and they could use the jitsu very well.

"Katara, I'd like your help with a letter or two, if you wouldn't mind. Ursa, Mai, Toph, feel free to do what you please. Relax and enjoy the peace of the palace."

At that notion everyone dispersed. Toph went back outside to practice. Mai headed for the palace library. Ursa went to the king's tea house for some tea. Aang, Sokka, Zuko and Iroh headed out to meet the Council of Five. Katara and Kuei stayed behind.

"What letters do need my help with, Your Majesty?" Katara asked.

"These have to do with the impending invasion of the Fire Nation," he said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her curiosity growing.

"I know you can read, so I'm going to assume you've learned to write. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I can write as well."

"I was hoping you could compose some letters for me. Does that sound like something you're interested in?" Kuei questioned her.

Katara nodded. "It'd be my pleasure to help you write these letters."

"Very good. If you'll follow me into my private studies, we can begin," the king said, gesturing to his right.

In the war chamber, the five generals sat around the map. Sokka, Zuko, Iroh and Aang sat on the other side.

"So, as we planned, the army and navy will invade the Fire Nation on August first, the Day of Black Sun," General How began. "Invading on the day of the eclipse is of prime importance. If we fail to do this, the Fire Nation will be almost unstoppable, their power only growing until Sozin's Comet arrives. Stopping the Fire Nation is a matter of life and death."

"General Iroh, do you have any input on the best path into the heart of the Fire Nation?" One of the other generals asked.

Iroh stood and peered over the map. He pointed to Ba Sing Se and began to trace out a route. "I'm sure Fire Lord Ozai has been informed of the impending invasion. The good news is the Firebenders will be powerless, but the Fire Nation will be more secure then ever. I feel the safest and shortest route would be this. If we move out of Ba Sing Se, we can head out through this waterway that connects to the ocean. If we cling to the coast of the North Eastern Earth Kingdom, we are still safe in those waters. We would be able to cut through the ocean and head through to the capitol in the center of the archipelago."

The others considered this. They knew that Iroh, with his military knowledge and Fire Nation heredity was the perfect person to plan the route. To follow the plan, they'd have to leave in about a week and a half to arrive in time for the Day of Black Sun.

"Avatar Aang, what do you think of this idea?" One of the generals asked.

"I don't know anything about trying to invade the Fire Nation, but I think Iroh's plan is the safest way in," Aang told them.

The generals discussed this plan and agreed upon it. They continued to talk about troops and precautions and plans until Sokka and Aang were sure they'd fall asleep. Zuko didn't say a word the whole time. After the consequences of speaking out in his father's war room, Zuko was afraid to say anything at this meeting, even though he knew he wouldn't receive a punishment if he did.

Katara had followed Kuei into his study. He sat at his large earthen desk with Bosco at his feet and gestured for Katara to sit in the chair next to him. In front of her he placed a few scrolls of parchment, some sable brushes, and an inkwell. Katara looked at the assortment of items on his desk. He had stamps and seals in every size and shape. Scrolls sat in a neat pile at one corner and a cup full of brushes sat next to it. Dozens of other items littered the desk.

"So, um, what do you want me to write, exactly?" Katara asked.

"I have a few letters I'd like you to write. One is to go to the North Pole. One to the South. A letter will be sent to Kyoshi Island. And one is going to Chameleon Bay. I was hoping you would write these for me. You'll be acting as a dignitary of sorts. I had a feeling you know the people in charge. If I advise you on what to discuss, do you think you can compose them?"

"I'd be honored," Katara said, her excitement growing.

"Wonderful. The first one shall be to the North Pole."

A few hours later, everyone met to have lunch. They immediately began discussing what they'd been doing. Katara told them all how she'd written letters Chief Arnook, Gran Gran, Oyaji and her and Sokka's father. Hakoda was still stationed at Chameleon Bay with the rest of the Southern Water tribe warriors. Once everyone else had shared their doings, Aang asked Kuei if there was anything else they could do to prepare for the invasion. He told them that they could only wait for responses to the letters and begin to prepare themselves for the Fire Nation. With only about a week and a half before they needed to leave, they had a lot to be ready for.


	2. Chapter 22 Another Plan

CHAPTER 22- Another Plan

**CHAPTER 22- Another Plan**

After lunch, the teens were all hanging out in Katara's room. They sat in a circle on the enormous bed.

"What exactly are we making a plan for?" Sokka asked. "We're already covered on getting to the Fire Nation."

"We have a way to get there, but nobody seems to have figured out what to do once we're there," Katara said.

"Aren't we just gonna go right in and win?" Sokka questioned.

"Probably not. People can still fight without bending, as you so readily claim. I think we need to do something ourselves," Katara answered.

"She's right," Ty Lee agreed. Mai nodded.

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not sure. But we've never relied on others to make plans for us. That's usually our job," she said.

"So, what? Are we gonna disguise ourselves as Fire Nation and stake it out until the troops arrive?" Toph asked sarcastically. Everyone was silent for a minute. "What?"

"Actually Toph, that's not such a bad idea," Aang said.

"I've got it! We can combine Toph's idea with the generals' plans. We get Fire Nation disguises and take the trip with everyone else. Off shore, we can find a way in and send a signal when the moment to attack is perfect," Sokka elaborated.

Just then, they heard a knock and the door opened.

"I was wondering where you all had disappeared to," Iroh said as he walked in.

Aang described their plan to Iroh. "So what do you think?" Aang asked when he finished.

Iroh rubbed his beard. "I'm not sure. Getting into the Fire Nation isn't easy."

"But if we do it this way, we can wait for the right moment to strike," Aang said, channeling Bumi.

Iroh looked at their determined faces. "I see you're really thinking this through. But it's not my approval you need."

"Let's bring this up at dinner," Katara said.

The gang temporarily spread out around the palace to find something to do and kill the few hours until dinner. Zuko and Katara headed to their new favorite place: the palace gardens. Sokka went back to the armory to check out all of the things the Earthbenders had. Mai stayed in her room and read one of the many books she'd brought out of the palace's Royal Library. Ty Lee and Ursa went to have tea with Iroh. Aang had managed to get Toph into the library.

"Why are we in the king's library?" Toph asked.

"I wanted us to check out some books on Earthbending and strategies," Aang told her.

"Did you forget that I can't see?"

"Well, I was thinking I could read the books to you. I mean, if you don't want to, I can come back another time," Aang said.

Toph sighed. "I guess listening to you read me some stuff won't kill me." She smiled.

Toph seated herself on one of the couches while Aang grabbed some books. He sat down beside her and opened the first book, then proceeded to read to her.

Zuko and Katara strolled through the gardens, stopping to sit against the tree by the pond. Katara began to giggle quietly to herself after a minute.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his arm around her shoulder.

"Us," she answered simply, as if he'd get it from one word.

"What are you talking about? How is 'us' funny?" He questioned.

"I was just thinking about all the crazy times we've had. All the encounters."

"Like what?"

"Like the whole Waterbending scroll escapade. I mean, you scared me with you're 'I'll save you from the pirates' thing. I was so mad when you tied me to that tree. Mad at myself for putting us all at risk. Though, you didn't help much either."

Zuko grinned at her. "I had been so sure you'd give up the Avatar for your necklace," he said, touching the pendant around Katara's neck. "I was wrong though. You're very strong willed."

"I'd always wanted to ask you. When you found my necklace, how'd you know it was mine?"

Zuko looked embarrassed. "Well, you may have been the enemy at the time, but I wasn't unaware of your existence. I could still look at you, and I saw you," he said, blushing ever so slightly. "After the number of times I'd seen you guys, I also knew you were Water Tribe, and the Tribe's symbol happened to be on the necklace. At that point, you were the only Water Tribe girl I'd ever met. And you still are."

"What did you do with it after you found it?" She asked, flattered.

"I went to my quarters and sat down on my bed with it. I remember examining the carving, running my thumb over the pendant. Until I saw you again, I'd kept it on my wrist the whole time. Then, after you guys escaped, I put it back on my wrist until the Avatar got it back for you."

"I bet it looked great on you!" Katara giggled. "I remember when we spent a couple of days with Jeong Jeong. Aang told you about that. I remember hearing him taunt Zhao into unintentionally lighting his own ships on fire. Guess what one of the things he said was?" Zuko shrugged. "To get him mad, he said, 'I don't know why, but I thought you'd be _better_ than Zuko!' I heard him, it was actually pretty funny."

Zuko laughed. "Zhao must've been so angry. I wish I had been there!"

"Oh, he was. You would've been very amused."

"I remember seeing him get dragged into the water by the Ocean Spirit at the North Pole. I offered my hand, but he chose death instead. Remember how I was all cut and bruised when you guys saw me?" Katara nodded. "That was actually because Zhao had paid those pirates to blow up my ship in an assassination attempt. I saved my own life with a fire shield, but I got shot out the window."

"That's awful! How could someone do that? Well, I could see how Zhao could."

"Though, for a while there, I would've been surprised if you hadn't wanted me dead too," Zuko admitted.

"Zuko, I never would wish that on anyone. Even though we were at opposite ends, I never wanted you dead. I wanted you to leave us alone at the time, but, you know."

"That's good to know," he said, smiling and giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Do you remember when we fought at the North Pole?"

"How could I forget? I did feel bad about knocking you out. That fight was definitely not a pleasant thing. I must've been stupid to try to fight you during the full moon."

"I was surprised when I regained consciousness that you hadn't done anything else to me. Like kill me, or burn me, or something."

"I wouldn't have done that. I don't do things like that when they don't need to be done, even then," Zuko said.

"I'm glad you're more like your uncle. You have a good heart, Zuko. It's one of the things I love about you," Katara told him.

"Something I love about you is your capability to forgive. Without which, I wouldn't be here with you right now."

Katara smiled. "Though, I do have to ask you something else."

"What?"

"When Azula hurt your uncle, why didn't you let me help you?"

"Well, I guess because, at the time, I didn't trust you guys that much, or know you. I didn't know you could heal either. I was, and still am, stubborn. I wanted to take care of my uncle on my own," Zuko said.

Katara thought about it. "I can understand that. You know, I think all we've been through has just made me like you even more, not less."

"Same here," Zuko said, leaning down and kissing her.

Aang was still reading to Toph, and he hadn't noticed that she'd begun to doze off on his shoulder. He stopped to ask her opinion on a passage he'd read.

"So, what'd you think of that idea Toph? Toph?" He put the book down and slowly got up off the couch. Without Aang's shoulder to lean on, she was now lying down.

He decided he'd bring her to her room. He slid his arms under her and picked her up bridal style. Her arms around his neck, Aang walked out of the library and brought her back to her room. He pushed the door open with his foot and carried her over to her bed. After setting her down, he kissed her cheek and left, quietly closing the door behind him. He went to go look for Sokka. Aang found him sparring with Ty Lee on the guards' training ground. Sokka spotted Aang walking toward them and waved.

"Hey Aang! Ahh!" Ty Lee had knocked him down.

"You can't get distracted, you have to focus," Ty Lee said, helping him up.

"I think we should take a break," Sokka said, cracking his back.

"I came to tell you that dinner will be ready soon," Aang said.

The three walked back into the palace and went their separate ways. Aang made his way back to Toph's room while Ty Lee and Sokka went to go clean up. He opened the door and found that she was still fast asleep. Aang smiled fondly at her and went to sit on the edge of her bed. He began to gently shake her shoulder.

"Toph, wake up. Dinner will be ready soon," Aang said.

Toph began to stir and open her eyes. She wasn't touching the ground, so she couldn't 'see' anything. She sat up.

"Aang, is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah. You fell asleep in the library about an hour ago, so I brought you back to your room so you could sleep. Dinner will be ready soon, so I thought I'd come back to get you."

"Oh, okay," Toph said, rubbing her eyes.

"Just to remind you Toph, if the king says no to our plan, I don't advise any Earthbending," he said.

"Come on! Oh, fine," she agreed.

Aang laughed. "Come on, let's go."

Toph took Aang's hand as they headed to dinner. Sokka came out of his room and walked with them.

"Hey! Wait up guys!" Ty Lee called.

The three looked back to see Ty Lee running to catch up with them. Mai was walking and was far behind her. They waited a few minutes for both girls to catch up.

"Sorry! I had to go tell Mai that it was time for dinner," Ty Lee said.

"It's okay," Aang said.

When they got to the dining hall, the King was seated at the head of the table. Ursa and Iroh were already there.

"Where are Katara and Zuko?" Toph asked.

Just as Toph said it, Zuko and Katara were coming through the doors on the other side of the room. Once they'd all sat down, Aang started in on their plan.

"Your Majesty," he began, standing up. "My friends and I have come up with an idea that will help us win a victory over the Fire Nation."

"I'm all ears," the king said.

"Well sir, my friends and I want to invade the Fire Nation first."

"I'm, afraid I don't understand."

"We'll dress ourselves up as Fire Nation citizens and stake out the city the day before the eclipse. We'll give a signal when the time is right and the troops can storm the capitol."

The king thought this over for a moment. "I don't know how I'd feel about sending you kids into the Fire Nation alone."

"But if your men go in first, there still could be some trap or something you're not aware of. If we go in first, we can walk around the capitol inconspicuously and make sure its safe," Sokka said. "Nobody would suspect us teenagers if we were just walking around in Fire Nation attire."

They all debated on the idea for awhile. Ursa voiced her concerns about letting her only child sneak into the Fire Nation. Eventually they came to an agreement that they would use the gang's plan. The king planned a meeting with the Council of Five for after dinner. They'd hammer out the details then.

"Now that we've agreed upon this, we can eat," Kuei said.

Once everyone was inside the war chamber, they quickly got down to work.

"Have you thought about how you'll get into the Fire Nation?" General How asked.

Sokka spoke up. "Well, if Katara and Aang can get us down to the seafloor, Toph can Earthbend our way into the city. We'll have to get as close as possible without endangering the plan."

After the planning was finished down to the last few details, the gang was dismissed. It was late, so they all headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 23 Once Around the City

CHAPTER 23- Once Around the City

**CHAPTER 23- Once Around the City**

At breakfast the next morning, Katara had an idea.

"Let's go shopping! We'll go to the stores in the Middle Ring!" She exclaimed.

"That's a great idea!" Ty Lee cried.

"Well, what about the rest of you guys?" Katara asked?

Mai shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll go," she said.

"Why not? It isn't like I've got any other plans," Toph said.

The girls finally convinced the guys to go with them. Zuko said he'd bring his swords to get sharpened, and Sokka said he'd bring his boomerang to be sharpened as well. The king said they could have anything they liked, free of charge.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly," Katara began, trying to be polite.

"Nonsense! I owe all of you my life! The least I can do is give you a shopping spree!" Kuei said.

"Hey, we can find someone to make us Fire Nation clothing!" Aang said.

"Not to worry, I've got it taken care of. Just enjoy yourselves!" The king told them.

Once they'd all eaten, they all piled into a royal carriage that would take them to the Middle Ring and pick them up later. Ursa and Iroh decided to stay behind when she challenged the old general to a game of Pai Sho. Zuko had rolled his eyes, knowing they'd be at it for hours. Once in the Middle Ring, Katara and Ty Lee looked around excitedly.

"Where do we start?" Ty Lee asked.

"Let's find a place for Sokka and me to get our weapons sharpened. Then we can pick them up before we head back to the palace later," Zuko said.

They walked down a couple of streets until they found a place that specialized in making, selling, and fixing weaponry. Sokka and Zuko walked inside and quickly handed over their things for sharpening. When they came out, the gang spotted a book and scroll store. They all walked in. They spread out to see what they could find. Katara spotted a splash of crimson, and saw a calligraphy set that came with a journal. She called Mai over.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"Look at this, it's so you," Katara told her.

Ty Lee came over. "It's perfect for her!"

"I suppose," Mai said. They saw the suppressed excitement in Mai's eyes.

"I've decided something," Katara said. Her friends all looked at her. "We're each going to get at least one present for ourselves today. It doesn't matter what it is."

They all agreed and turned back to what they were looking at.

"Mai, you should get this for your gift!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"I'm not sure," Mai said, a look of disappointment in her eyes as she walked away.

"Why is she always like that?" Katara asked. "She suppresses her emotions and deprives herself of what she wants."

"She's been like that since we were younger. Come here," Ty Lee whispered. They walked over to a quiet corner of the store. "When we were 10, and Zuko was 12, Mai had a crush on Zuko, and Azula found out. She tricked Zuko into playing a game that would end up with both of them in a fountain. Mai was so angry and embarrassed, but relieved that Zuko didn't know she liked him. Mai started becoming less apparent with her emotions. She felt it was safer to hide in a shell than have Azula pick on her."

"Wow, that's sad. How come you're not like that?" Katara asked.

"I ran away to the circus, but that's another story. I'm gonna go look at those books over there," Ty Lee pointed and walked over to a shelf.

Katara stood alone with her thoughts for a moment. _We'll just have to bring Mai out of her shell_," she told herself.

When they were ready to leave the store, Katara was still thinking. She stopped when an idea came to her.

"You guys, I, uh, changed my mind. I'm gonna go get something I saw. I'll be right back," she said, walking back into the store.

Katara came out a few minutes later with a bag. When they all questioned what it was, Katara told them they'd see it later. The gang continued walking down the street and saw a food market. Sokka ran in and got a snack. Momo sat on his shoulder and ate bits of it as well. Katara and Toph rolled their eyes at Sokka's legendary appetite. For the next hour, they browsed at a few stores of random items. When Zuko and Aang joined Sokka in saying they were hungry, they stopped at a restaurant. Sokka began to stuff his face the second the food hit the table. Katara flicked his head.

"Stop eating like such a pig! We're in public and the food's not gonna disappear!" She hissed at him.

Sokka, not wanting to make a scene, started eating slower.

"I was just thinking something," Toph said.

"What about?" Aang asked.

"We're disguising ourselves as Fire Nation, right?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Katara said.

"I don't know what anybody looks like, but we don't all look like Fire Nation, I know that much. Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai are probably fine."

"Well, what else can we do besides wearing Fire Nation clothes?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not sure, just, you know, blend in more. Like Sokka, I highly doubt a lot of Fire Nation people carry around boomerangs. And Aang, I don't thing they've got arrows tattooed on their heads either."

"How would you know?" Sokka asked defensively.

"Call it a hunch. I may be blind, but I'm not dumb. I had a tutor all my life."

"She's right," Zuko said. "We're all going to have to blend in really well. Let's talk to my uncle when we get back, he'll help us."

After lunch, Katara and Ty Lee spotted a jewelry store. They dragged everyone else in. Katara spotted some beautiful things and she and Ty Lee gawked. Ty Lee picked out her gift; a soft pink colored bangle style bracelet. Katara spotted some rings in matching sets with inspiring words on them. She looked at Zuko, who was listening to Ty Lee talk to him. She saw Toph leaning against the wall, waiting to leave. Suddenly, another idea popped into her head. Katara told everyone they could leave. They started walking out and Katara picked up two of the rings. They each had 'trust' and 'love' on them. She showed them to the shop owner and shoved the little package into the bag that held her other purchase.

After another hour and a half of shopping, Toph, Aang, and Zuko had all purchased their gifts. Aang got a scroll with a painting of the Air Nomads on it. The man he got it from said it was an antique, passed down in his family. You could see that it was old, but Aang wanted it to mark that time in his life. Zuko chose a book on swords. Toph ended up choosing a new bag that was Earth Kingdom green with golden silk thread. As they walked toward the carriage that would take them to the palace, they stopped back at the weapon shop so Zuko and Sokka could get the boomerang and swords. Mai silently looked at the selection of daggers and throwing stars. Ty Lee looked on with her, though she wasn't very interested in weapons. Katara, Aang, and Toph leaned up against the door frame. When Zuko and Sokka were ready to leave, they began to shepherd the group out. Something glimmered and caught Sokka's eye. He stopped and looked at it. It was a long sword, somewhat like a katana, but still different. Zuko stopped as well and looked at it with him.

"That's a nice sword. You gonna get it?" Zuko asked.

"No, I was just looking. I don't know how to use a sword, so it'd be useless to me," Sokka told him.

"Well, during my 3 years at sea, I learned not only to master dual daos, but I learned about handling a single sword as well. I'm not perfect, but I could teach you if you wanted. Besides, like Toph said, people don't carry boomerangs in the Fire Nation."

Sokka considered this. When he walked out of the shop a few minutes later, a long sheath was hanging from his waist. He told everyone he'd picked out his gift. Everyone noticed that besides Katara's mystery package, they hadn't seen her pick out anything.

"Did you even get a gift for yourself, Katara?" Aang asked.

"I think I did," Katara said, a smile on her face.

Once they were back at the palace, the gang found the king watching Ursa and Iroh play Pai Sho.

"Uncle, Mom, you've been playing Pai Sho this whole time?" Zuko asked.

"Of course, Nephew. That and drinking tea," he said to Zuko. "You've improved so much my dear," he said to Ursa.

"Don't you want to see what we bought?" Zuko said, knowing how much his uncle loved shopping. "Or do we have to pry both of you from the board?"

Just then, Iroh put a tile down on the board. "Good try Ursa, but, I'm sorry. I've beaten you again.

Ursa laughed. "Luckily we weren't playing for money!"

"So, show us what you got!" Iroh exclaimed happily.

Ty Lee stepped forward and showed them her bracelet and Zuko showed his book on swords. Aang showed them the painting, Toph showed them her new bag, and Sokka showed them his sword. Zuko pulled a small bag out from his robes.

"Of course I didn't forget you guys," Zuko said. He walked over to his mother. "Mom, I got you this," he told her, pulling something out and putting it in her hand.

Ursa opened her palm. There lay a black choker necklace with a teardrop shaped ruby pendant hanging off of it. "Zuko, it's beautiful!" She breathed, putting it on her neck. "I love it." She got up and hugged her son.

And Uncle, this is for you," Zuko said, placing something in his uncle's hand as well.

Iroh looked down at his hand. There was a small round circle in his palm. It was the size and shape of a Pai Sho tile. It was translucent but looked as if it had rainbows trapped inside. It was made of a special glass. On the top was a carving of a lotus tile. Iroh looked up at Zuko with a tear in his eye. He got up and hugged Zuko as well. "I will treasure this for the rest of my life." Zuko smiled down at him.

"Iroh, we were talking, and Toph came up with the idea that wearing Fire Nation clothes shouldn't be the extent of our disguises. We wanted your help on ways to blend in more," Aang said.

"That is a smart idea. Toph, you are very wise. Now, let's see here. Sokka, I would grow in the sides of your hair. People don't wear it like that. And let the hair in the ponytail grow. We'll fold it into a topknot. Katara, I'm sorry, but your hairstyle must go as well. Ursa will help you with that. And Aang, you'll need to grow your hair to cover up the tattoo on your head. Toph will be fine with her hair. In changing these details, you'll be much less noticeable," Iroh explained, pleased with his evaluation.

"What about Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"They're already Fire Nation, they'll be fine," Iroh said.

"Speaking of disguises," Kuei broke in, "Your attire will be in your rooms after breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh great," Sokka said sarcastically. Katara hit his arm.

"Now that this is all taken care of, who's hungry? I believe dinner is ready," the king said.

Sokka almost started to run, but Katara glared at him. Everyone started to walk towards the dining hall. As Mai started passing by, Katara gently grabbed her sleeve.

"Mai, can I talk to you for a sec?" Katara asked. She nodded. "I felt so bad when I saw the look on your face at the bookstore. I can tell you're not like some people think. You have emotions, but you're afraid to show them. But you don't have to hide your feelings anymore," Katara said, putting a hand on Mai's shoulder. "Azula's gone. She can't pick on you anymore. We're your friends."

Mai was silent. Katara had hit the nail on the head.

"Well, I wanted to show you something, too," Katara said, bending over to get the bag at her feet. The rings were safely stowed inside her dress. She handed the bag to Mai. "Take it," she said when Mai looked a little confused.

Mai took the bag from Katara's hands. "What is this?"

"Just open it, you'll see."

Mai pulled a cloth-wrapped parcel out of the bag. She had a puzzled look on her face. She looked up at Katara and then back at the bundle she held. Mai slowly unwrapped the cloth and discovered the calligraphy and journal set she's seen in the store that morning.

How did she know I liked this so much? Mai wondered to herself.

Katara looked at her expectantly. Her face fell when she saw that Mai looked sad. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Mai looked up at Katara. She had a glistening teardrop in the corner of each eye. She saw that Katara thought she didn't like her gift. Katara didn't realize was that not many people had ever been able to see through her mask of indifference. But Katara had. She looked at the Waterbender standing in front of her and smiled. One of her first real smiles in a long time. "I do."

Katara's eyes lit up and she smiled back.

"Thank you Katara," Mai said, reaching out and squeezing Katara's hand.

Katara leaned in and hugged her. Mai stiffened a little at the contact, but soon softened a little more and returned the gesture.

"Now let's go have dinner," Katara said.

After dinner, Ursa knocked on Katara's door. Katara called her in.

"Iroh asked me to help you out with your hair," she said.

"Oh, right, I forgot!" Katara said, beginning to take her hair out of its braid and loops.

Once it hung loose, Ursa brushed it out and showed her how to put some of her hair up into a topknot. The rest was left down. Ursa held the topknot in place with her hand.

"It looks good Ursa, but I don't have anything that's not blue to hold it up."

"I do. Here, please hold it," Katara clasped her hand around the hair Ursa had been holding.

Ursa reached into the sleeve of her robes and pulled out something. Katara tried to see what it was, but she couldn't. Ursa reached up and started fastening the item around Katara's topknot.

She spoke as she put it on. "Here, I want you to have this. It was Azula's when she was little and I had hope for her. And now, I have hope for you. You wear it well dear."

Katara looked back at her reflection. Holding her hair in place was a ring of gold. There was a small red flame attached to it. She recognized it as what the Fire Nation royalty wore as a crown, only a smaller version. "Ursa, I can't take this, I'm not a princess."

"You can, and you will," Ursa said in a kind but 'end of subject' voice.

Katara smiled. "Thank you Ursa," she said, putting a fist to a palm and bowing slightly at the waist.

Ursa dismissed the respectful bow and pulled Katara into a warm hug. Katara was instantly reminded of her own mother and she began to cry a little. When Ursa let her go, she used her elegant fingers to wipe the tears off of Katara's face. "You don't need to thank me, for anything."

Katara looked up at Ursa and saw someone who reminded her so much of her mother. She felt like Ursa was a kindred spirit to her mom. Katara could almost feel her mother's presence, and it was telling her that everything was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 24 New Things

CHAPTER 24- New Things

**CHAPTER 24- New Things**

At breakfast the next morning, Aang and Sokka kept itching at the stubble on their heads because they weren't used to having that hair. Katara giggled. Her hair was back in its normal braid this morning, but the hairpiece sat on the dresser in her room.

"Well, I pray you all slept well after your shopping spree yesterday," Kuei said.

"Very well, thank you," everyone replied.

"And your new clothes are being delivered to your rooms as we speak. So, feel free to try them on. And though I doubt you'll have trouble getting them on, just ask your other friends if you need help."

When they were done, the gang split up to wander around. Aang and Iroh went to go play Pai Sho, and Ursa went to keep an eye on them. Zuko went to go work with Sokka on his sword skills. Katara decided the girls should have a day in and just do girl things. So the girls all changed into some bath robes and went into Ty Lee's room. Toph sat on the floor with her arms crossed and Mai sat in a chair. Katara and Ty Lee got the things they needed. Katara looked at Toph when they came back and saw that she looked kind of upset.

Katara kneeled down in front of her. "Toph, what's wrong?"

Toph sighed. "I'm not feeling very well, I guess."

Katara looked at her friend. "Is anything else wrong?"

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff. When we went to the spa, people did it for us. But we're not at a spa. I can't do anything because I can't see," Toph said.

"We'll help you," Katara said. "We'll have fun, I promise."

For the hours in between breakfast and lunch, the girls did each others nails and hair. Manicures and pedicures were given to each girl. Katara and Ty Lee switched hairstyles. Katara showed Toph how to braid hair by touch. Once Toph got the hang of it, she braided Mai's hair. Ty Lee got a couple of pink flowers from the vase on her dresser and braided them in. Mai did two pigtails and braided them on Toph. After the girls did each other's make up, Toph was smiling and Mai was grinning slightly. A knock at the door startled them and a servant came by to tell them it was time for lunch.

The girls all put on their clothes and headed to lunch.

"All you guys did was each other's make up this morning?" Sokka asked.

"We're allowed to have fun," Katara said.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Toph woke up to horrible stomach pains. She went into the bathroom was nervous when she walked back out a minute later. She walked out of her room and padded down the hall. She knocked on the door and went in quickly. Toph walked over to the bed and did a little gentle shaking.

"Toph? What is it? What's wrong?" Katara asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"I need your help. I think I might be hurt, but I'm not sure." Toph told her about the stomach aches and what had happened in the bathroom.

Katara laughed lightly. "You're not hurt Toph."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're growing up is all." Katara told her what she meant and Toph began to blush. "You'll be fine," she said.

"I, I still need help. I don't know what to do," Toph said.

"Hold on a second," Katara said, getting out of bed and going over to her bag.

She reached in and grabbed a small roll of bandages and put them in Toph's hand. Once Katara told her what to do, Toph went into Katara's bathroom and followed her instructions. Toph walked back out looking relieved.

"Now, as for the pains, I know what'll help, because it always helps me." Katara heated some water in a pot on her dresser. She put some tea leaves in a cup and poured the hot water on top. Katara walked over to Toph and put the cup in her hands. "Drink this," she said simply.

"Tea? What'll this do?"

"It's ginseng tea. Ginseng is a natural muscle relaxant. So this will relax your muscles and ease the pain," Katara explained.

Toph drank some. "Thank you for your help Katara. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here. I probably would've thought I was dying."

Katara put a hand on Toph's shoulder. "Anytime, Toph. You can come to me for anything. I hope you know that." Toph nodded and continued to drink, feeling the rather quick work of the ginseng. "Good, now, you finish your tea and go back to bed. We can talk more in the morning if you'd like. Good night."

"Good night, Katara," Toph said and walked out of the room with her cup of tea.

At breakfast, Katara noticed that Toph had asked for ginseng tea and smiled. Toph was like a little sister to her.

The rest of the week and a half went by very fast and was uneventful. The gang trained hard so they'd be prepared. The day before they were due to leave, everyone took a well deserved break and got ready for the next day. The king had feasts laid out for all three meals that day. They were moving out at dawn. At dinner, Sokka realized something.

"What are we gonna do with all of our stuff? Are we taking it with us?"

"But of course," Kuei said. Sozin's comet is exactly three weeks from tomorrow. So you'll be gone for almost a month. I'd definitely advise taking your things."

That night they packed their bags for traveling and went to bed early. Before the sun's edges could even be seen, the gang was up and getting ready. They met in the throne room for a goodbye. Kuei stood there with Ursa, Bosco, Appa and Momo. The king started.

"Be brave, young heroes. I will see you again when we have claimed victory in the Fire Nation." They all bowed to one another. Sokka, Aang, Katara and Toph went up to hug him.

Ursa came up to each of them. "Avatar Aang, I wish you the best of luck and know you will succeed. Toph, be safe and keep watchful sight for this mission. Ty Lee, my only advice; remember your jitsu, it is your greatest fighting asset. Mai, keep hope in your mind and don't let it slip away. Iroh, I just have to say, make sure you don't ingest too much tea. Sokka, take good care of your sister and your friends." She'd bowed to everyone else and spoke her advice to Katara and Zuko. Katara, I see so much of myself in you. Stay true to yourself and be safe. And also, keep a watchful eye on my son. And Zuko, be the best you can be and remember that I am always with you. Be safe my son." Ursa hugged Zuko and Katara tightly and kissed each of their foreheads in blessing.

The gang all gave a goodbye hug to their animal friends before heading out.

"I'll be back buddy, I promise," Aang said to Appa.

"We'll take good care of them," Kuei said.

They all bowed once more and waved as they picked up their packs and followed the five generals out. The troops were already on the move and the large group was meeting them at Full Moon Bay so they could exit the through the waterway and get to the ocean. They took several carriages out to the monorail system. Engineers were there waiting to take them out of the city. They boarded in silence, each of them dwelling on their thoughts. After they arrived at their destination, Katara, Aang, Toph and Sokka were kind of happy to be back here.

Refugees were still sleeping in their tents, waiting to get into the city. They made their way through to the service desk. The crabby lady and the portly lady were already at their posts, waiting for the gang and company's arrival. They were taking two ships out of the bay. One contained the troops, and the other was for the gang and the generals. General How walked up to the crabby lady and asked if the ships were ready to leave. She told him that they were making the final preparations and would be leaving in about fifteen minutes. Her security guards would then escort them to the ship. Sokka, who'd been antsy all morning, finally burst. He walked up to the lady.

"Are the Kyoshi warriors still here?" He asked, looking around.

Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other and looked upset.

The large woman walked over. "They are here, and fortunate. They'd left on a scouting trip. They came back early and were injured and in pretty rough shape. Suki was in the worst shape of all. She told us they'd been ambushed by three Fire Nation girls after helping the Avatar's bison. They got him out of there, but lost to those girls. Lucky for us they weren't to far away and were able to make it back quickly."

"Is Suki okay?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"Well, for a moment, we'd had our doubts, but she's a fighter, and she pulled through. She's all better now. She said three of their uniforms were stolen."

"Where is she?" Sokka questioned the woman.

"She's up in the guard's quarters, getting ready," pointing to a building behind them where lights were on.

Sokka broke into a run and felt something jabbing him in the back, but he didn't stop. No one bothered to stop him. Once in the building and up the stairs, Sokka found the female guards' quarters. He knocked hurriedly. A girl about his age opened the door and looked at him. She smiled, taking his wrist and pulling him into the room with her. He looked around, all the girls were doing their hair and putting their uniform shoes and hats on. Sokka looked around for Suki. He spotted her at the other end of the room. She was turned away and doing up her shoes.

The Kyoshi warrior who'd pulled him into the room smiled at him and put a finger to her lips. "Suki," she called out.

"Yes?" Suki asked turning around slowly as she spoke. She was buttoning her arm guard. "What is it?" She asked and looked up. Suki saw Sokka standing there and her jaw dropped. Her face broke into a smile and tears began welling up in her eyes.

Sokka smiled at her. "Hi, Suki," he said.

"Sokka!" Suki cried, running over and throwing herself into his arms. She buried her face into Sokka's shoulder and then looked up at her warrior. "When those girls attacked, I didn't think I'd ever see you again. But you found me!"

"Of course I did," he said, kissing her.

Suki's friends looked on in happiness their leader.

When he'd finished kissing her, Sokka pulled off his pack. "I have something for you." He reached in and pulled a bundle of forest green fabric out. "I thought you might've missed it," he said, letting the material unfold and handing it to her.

"My uniform!" She caught a glimmer of gold shining out of his bag. "My headdress and fans too! Sokka, how did you get this?"

"I've got my ways," he said with a grin. Sokka pulled two similar bundles out of his large pack and held them in each hand. "So, who lost these ones?"

Two of Suki's friends came up and claimed their things.

Suki smiled up at him. "My brave warrior, we can't thank you enough."

"Seeing you alive is worth it. I was worried sick when I found out it was Azula and not you in that uniform. And now we're going to stop her father."

Suki's face fell a little. "That's right. I forgot. You're going."

"We have to do this, no matter what happens," Sokka said.

Something flickered through Suki's eyes. "We're going with you."

"What? Suki you can't! I couldn't bear it if I lost you to the Fire Nation!"

"Like you said, this has to be done, no matter what," she said. Suki turned to her fellow warriors. "Girls, don your uniforms! We're going to the Fire Nation!"

Ten minutes later, the Kyoshi warriors, dressed with their makeup on and packs ready, followed Sokka and Suki to where the others were waiting.

Suki walked up to General How and bowed at the waist. "We would be honored if we could go with you to the Fire Nation."

After a few more arrangements and changes, they gang, the generals, and the Kyoshi warriors boarded the ship and set sail. The second ship containing the troops followed in the main ship's wake. The generals stayed in their quarters and went over the plans. Some of the other Kyoshi warriors got a little seasick and went to rest. The others, seeing what had happened, feared getting sick and went to rest too. A large group sat in a circle on the main deck: Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee and Iroh.

Suki had been looking at Mai and Ty Lee suspiciously. When she remembered where she'd seen them, she'd stood up and confronted them. "I remember you! You're the ones who ambushed us on our scouting mission! And you!" She pointed at Zuko. "You're the one who almost burned my village to the ground!" Her face was angry.

Sokka pulled her back to sit. "At least let them explain," he said to her gently.

Mai and Ty Lee apologized. When Suki learned that Azula was gone, she softened and forgave them. She was just glad that she and her warriors were alive now. Suki turned her face to look at Zuko. He too apologized and explained. After the gang convinced her, she told Zuko that she forgave him also. Kyoshi Island WAS still okay, after all.

"So, what's the plan?" Suki asked.

Iroh pulled a map out of his robes and showed her the route they were taking to the Fire Nation. Aang explained how they were sneaking in early and sending a signal.

"Wait, how are we going to get the message out?" Katara asked.

Iroh smiled. "You've seen messenger hawks before, am I correct?" Everyone nodded. "Well, as it turns out, the Fire Nation isn't the only place that's trained these birds."

"What about the tube it carries for messages?" Zuko asked. "They're not-"

"It's been replaced. Don't worry, it's been taken care of," Iroh replied. "Now, who wants some tea?"

Everyone laughed and Iroh called to the cook for some tea. The day wore on, and they passed a couple little villages as they headed towards open water. As the sun began to set, everyone scattered around the ship. Katara went looking for Zuko. She found him at the bow. When she saw him, her heart swelled. The wind ruffled his black hair. She walked up to him and hugged him from behind. He smiled when he felt her there and he turned around.

"Hey," they said.

"What're you doing out here?" Katara asked.

"Just thinking," he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist. Katara looked up at Zuko and her heart flipped inside her chest. She rested her head against his chest and together they watched the last of the sun's rays disappear on the horizon.


	5. Chapter 25 Predictions and a Dream

CHAPTER 25- Predictions and a Dream

**CHAPTER 25- Predictions and a Dream**

The rest of the week flew by. They were now going along the Northwestern coast of the Earth Kingdom as planned. The gang spent most of their time together. One night, before the beginning of the second week, Katara lay in her room thinking. Zuko had just walked her to her room. She was starting to get confused. She knew she liked him, that was obvious. But lately it felt if those feelings were magnified. Little did she know that Zuko was brooding in his room as well, asking himself why every time he saw Katara, he couldn't breath or think straight. Katara touched her mother's necklace.

Is this what love feels like? She thought to herself.

She went over to her bag and took out the rings she'd bought when they'd all gone shopping. Katara ran her fingers over the smooth cool metal.

A couple of days into their second week at sea, the captain told them they were making a stop to stock up on supplies. Everyone walked out onto the deck. They saw some mountains in the distance.

Iroh pointed to the one that was closest. "Look, a volcano," he said.

Katara went up to the captain and asked where they were.

"We're near the base of Mount Makapu," he told her.

She ran back to her friends. "Sokka, Aang! We're at Aunt Wu's village! That volcano is Mount Makapu!"

The gang left the ship. They were told to be back in an hour. The rest of the Kyoshi warriors had assigned themselves to bed rest again. Katara and Aang led the gang up to the village.

"Let's go get our fortunes!" Katara said.

"She probably won't let you in," Sokka laughed.

"Ha ha, I can try can't I? So, who's coming in with me?" She asked.

Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai decided to go in too. Sokka, Toph, Aang, Suki, and Iroh said they'd wait outside. The white haired man still stood outside. He bowed and opened the doors. They took their shoes off and went in to sit. A familiar person in an oversized pink robe soon greeted them.

"Welcome. For you who don't know me, I'm Aunt Wu's assistant. My name's Meng," she said, putting down a tray of snacks.

Meng disappeared to get Aunt Wu, who soon came out. "So, who'd like to go first?"

Ty Lee stood up and followed Aunt Wu into the room she used for fortune telling. She came out five minutes later looking happy as ever. Aunt Wu chose Mai to go next. Mai sat there as her palm was traced.

After a minute, Aunt Wu spoke. "I see pleasant things for you. You will find love where you least expect it."

Mai looked up and the surprise showed on her face. She nodded her head and went out after the old woman.

She pointed to Zuko as Mai sat back down. "You next, please come with me." Zuko walked into the back room. "Which kind of reading would you like?"

He decided on the bones. Zuko picked one and threw it on the flames. Once the cracks on the bone had been defined, she began studying the lines. Aunt Wu looked up at Zuko.

"You've had a troubled past, but your future is very bright. The bone also says that your presence will determine the outcome of a deciding battle."

Once they'd all finished, the gang thanked her and they headed back toward the ship. Katara pouted because Aunt Wu had indeed refused to see her. The ships took off and they continued their journey. They were already halfway there. Back on the ship, everyone went in a different direction. Aang went to go play Pai Sho with Iroh, who'd made sure there was a board set up when they'd left Ba Sing Se. Katara and Zuko had each gone to their rooms, but the rest of the gang stayed on the deck talking.

When Katara was back in her room, she threw herself on the bed and thought about the predictions she'd received the first time she'd gone to the village. Aunt Wu's words rang in her head; 'I see a great romance for you, the man you're going to marry! I can see that he's a very powerful bender!' She thought about the other readings she'd gone back for. Katara suddenly sat up, confused. She felt like there was something going through her mind, but she couldn't grasp it. It was slippery and wriggled out of her hold when she reached for it.

Katara walked down the hallway. She looked to her left and right, but she didn't see anyone. She continued down it and started seeing friends of hers. There was Haru, waving and spinning some pebbles around in the other hand. She smiled but continued on. There were some of the guys her age from the North Pole. They were trying to impress her with their Waterbending skills. She saw Jet, who had a faint glow about him. He was smiling at her. A few tears flowed down her face, but she kept moving. Katara turned down another hallway and saw Aang, balancing on his air scooter and waving happily at her. She waved back, but kept walking. All of a sudden she felt something hot behind her. Katara turned around, only to see the hallway she walked down up in flames, and the fire was following her.

She broke into a run and went down the hallway, trying to find the exit. There! At the end of the hall was a door. A person stood in front of it, waiting for her. She squinted to see him better. Zuko! She ran faster. He smiled and held his arms open for her. The fire began to catch up with her. Katara sprinted the last few feet and into Zuko's arms. The fire came at them like a hungry animal, ready to take them. Just as Katara thought they were done for, she saw a flash of light. Through the flames she could see a body lying there, and another one standing over it. Zuko wasn't beside her anymore. Katara felt her gut wrench until she saw him at the edge of the fire, holding his hand out to her. She smiled and went to take it.

Katara woke up sweating a little, face down on the pillow. She looked around and lifted her head. She wasn't being chased by flames, she was in her bed on the ship. Katara went over to her bag, grabbed what she was looking for and left her room.

Zuko was thinking about his prediction. His presence would determine the fate of a battle?

So what does that mean? He thought to himself. I'm gonna screw it up and lose?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Zuko got up and went over to it. He pulled the door back to reveal Katara standing there. She looked kind of dazed, as if she'd been sleepwalking.

He touched her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," she said, her voice scratchy.

Zuko looked worried. He took her by the arm and gently pulled her into his room and shut the door. She stood still, her eyes still a little unfocused. Zuko went over to the table beside his bed and filled a glass of water. He brought it over to her.

"Here, have some water. It'll make you feel better," he said handing it to her.

She took a minute to respond, but took the glass and started to drink. As if it were magic, the water pulled her out of her semi-trance. Katara looked around and saw that she wasn't where she thought she was. Zuko stood before her, a concerned look on his face.

"Zuko? Oh my God, Zuko!" She cried, throwing herself into his arms. "I just had the weirdest dream of my life!"

He walked her over to his bed and sat her down. She was half in his lap, but he didn't care. "What happened?" He asked.

She proceeded to describe the dream to him. "And then there was this weird flash of light, and I saw someone's body lying on the ground, and someone standing over it! I thought it was you on the ground because you weren't next to me anymore! Then I remember seeing you through the flames, holding your hand out to me, and I went to take it, but I woke up," Katara recalled, a couple teardrops falling toward the end.

Zuko began to wipe the tears off her face. "Katara, it's okay. It was just a dream."

"But it felt so real!" She cried, burying her face into his shoulder. "I thought you had died! For that moment I felt like I died too!"

"You're okay, and I'm right here," Zuko told her, stroking her hair.

Katara's dream was still fresh in her mind. "Please don't leave me," she said, looking up at him.

He put one hand on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her heart felt ready to burst. She felt something poking her through her dress. She looked down.

"Is there something else?" Zuko asked.

Katara nodded. "Something else has been confusing me lately," she said, reaching for what she'd taken from her bag and clasped it in her palm.

"What?"

"It's you," she admitted.

"What do you mean me? What did I do?"

"A lot, actually. You've made me feel happy, and safe. When I'm with you, I feel like nothing bad could happen. But lately..." she trailed off.

He looked concerned. "But lately what?"

"Lately I've felt different. Remember last week when we watched the sunset together?" He nodded. "When I saw you standing there, I felt like I could explode. Like every part of me had been struck by lightning."

"What, exactly, are you trying to tell me?" Zuko questioned her.

She looked up at him. "Zuko, I, I think I love you."


	6. Chapter 26 Just Waiting

CHAPTER 26- Just Waiting

**CHAPTER 26- Just Waiting**

Zuko looked startled. Nobody but his mother had ever told him they loved him. He looked at the Waterbender sitting in front of him, hope shining in her eyes. Zuko smiled and kissed her.

He stopped kissing her for a moment to whisper something in her ear. "I love you too, Katara."

She smiled up at him. "I have something for you," she said.

"What?" He asked curiously.

Katara took one of his hands in hers and turned it palm up. She placed one of the rings in his hand. "I got these in Ba Sing Se, that day we went shopping. They reminded me of us. So I want you to keep one, and I'll keep the other. Read what they say."

He peered at the words. "Trust and love," he murmured, slipping it onto his finger. Katara slid hers on as well.

"I thought this would be good to give you now, because we're only a week and two days from the eclipse. If something happens to one of us, we can remember the other with the ring."

"Don't say that. Nothing's going to happen to us," he told her, taking her into his arms.

Out on deck, the Kyoshi warriors were practicing. Sokka joined them when they did sequences of moves he knew. Toph was studying the moves through their vibrations. Ty Lee and Mai sat beside her as well. Aang and Iroh were still playing Pai Sho. All of a sudden, the cook rang a bell for dinner, and everyone dropped what they were doing. Zuko faintly heard the bell below deck. "Come on, it's time for dinner," he said, helping Katara up.

He took her hand and led her up the stairs to dinner. Everyone was walking in to the area where they all ate, but it also doubled as a meeting room when they needed one.

"Hey Katara, do you know if anyone from either of the Water Tribes is joining us in the Fire Nation?" Aang asked over his rice bowl.

"I don't know. By the time the Northern tribe gets the letter, they probably won't get there in time for the attack. I don't know if our dad is coming either."

"Let's not think about all of that right now. Because I've got a surprise for you!" Iroh exclaimed.

"What kind of surprise?" Zuko asked immediately.

"Just go on deck after we eat," he said.

Once they were done, they followed Iroh's instructions. There on the deck was a pile of various instruments.

"Uncle, no," Zuko started.

"Yes, Music Night everyone!" He cheered. "Now, who can play an instrument?"

Suki's group of eight warriors went over and each picked up something to play. Iroh grabbed a stool to sit on and picked up the tsungi horn. Zuko slapped his hand to his forehead.

Katara looked up at him. "I'm going to take a guess that he's done this before?"

"This is why I was always in my quarters on my ship," he answered.

Iroh talked with Suki's friends and they started playing a slow, melodic song. Sokka asked Suki to dance. They swayed on the deck with the soft tune.

"Zuko, let's dance," Katara said, tugging on his shirt.

"I'd rather not," he responded.

"Why? Can't you dance?"

"Unfortunately, I can. They teach you when you're little."

After a little more coaxing, Katara got Zuko out on the floor as well.

Aang watched. "Toph, do you want to dance?" He asked.

She hesitated, but let Aang take her hand and lead her out to dance. Ty Lee stood by herself, but she was off in her own world, swaying around to the music. Iroh and the Kyoshi warriors played until their lungs felt ready to explode, and every person was ready to drop to the floor.

The next day, they woke up and found out that it was raining. Katara ran excitedly onto the deck and Waterbended. The others stood inside watching her. She was soaked through, but she was happy. When she came inside, one of the Kyoshi warriors said she'd probably get sick. Even though she Waterbended herself dry, the others advised her to not try it again. So for the rest of the day they drank hot tea and took turns playing Pai Sho against Iroh. For some reason, the rain made them all tired, so they went to bed early that night.

After waking up late that next day, everyone hung out on the deck. It was really warm out and the sea spray helped keep them cool. Iroh brought the Pai Sho board on deck and challenged the others to play. Toph lay at the front of the ship, her feet dangling over the open water.

"How much longer do we have to stay on this stupid boat?" She asked.

"Sorry, Toph, but we'll be here for another 5 days," Aang told her.

Toph groaned loudly. "I'm sick of not being able to Earthbend," she said.

"Don't worry," Katara said. "When we get to the Fire Nation shores, you'll have plenty of Earthbending to do."

"I know, I just wish I didn't have to wait that long."

"I just wish I didn't have to grow my hair," Aang said. "I don't know how you guys stand it! It makes your head so hot!" He cried, itching his head.

They all laughed at Aang. Over the trip, the hair had grown on his head, and was about the same shade of black as Zuko's. It was just a little shorter as well. Sokka's hair had grown in as well. The sides of his head now matched the top, and his ponytail was now a little fuller. He'd also let it grow in length for a topknot like Iroh had advised. Around noon, it grew to warm to stay on deck. Everyone went below in the hopes of it being cooler down there. They all tried to sleep away the hottest part of the day. The gang hoped that dreaming would take away the heat outside.

Zuko was having visions of a passing comet in his dream. He had a flashback to when he spoke in his father's war room and had to fight him in an Agni Kai. He heard his own scream ringing in his ears. Zuko dreamed of what happened after that too. He remembered laying there after the battle, in a small pool of his own blood. He kept blacking out. Zuko saw his Uncle helping him up and half carrying him out of the arena. After that he had random flashbacks of chasing the Avatar. Zuko woke up feeling wet. He panicked and looked around for the pool of his own blood. All he found was that he'd been sweating. Zuko reached up for his scar. He told himself it was the heat and tried to fall back to sleep.

When every one went back up for dinner, Zuko was very quiet. Katara asked him what was wrong, but he just said he'd just had a nightmare but that he was fine. She decided not to press him if he didn't want to talk about it. Everyone was tired of being on the ship so long, not just Toph. In an effort to cheer everyone up, Aang jumped on his air scooter and began to ride around the galley. After one time around the room, Toph grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him right off his ball of air.

"You're gonna hurt yourself, or somebody else," she said.

"Oh, come on, that's not fair. I invented this trick over a hundred years ago. It's what got me my Airbender tattoos. Trust me, I've got the bugs worked out,' he said, grinning.

"So after dinner, does anyone want to play Pai Sho?" Iroh asked.

"NO!" They all shouted. Most of them had been playing since the ships left Full Moon Bay. And quite frankly, they were getting tired of playing every day. Iroh frowned.

"Maybe you should go ask the generals? I know you haven't played them yet," Zuko said with a smirk.

Iroh perked up. "That is a magnificent idea!" He said, getting up and bustling out of the room.

The gang laughed. It seemed so easy to cheer up Iroh. They just wished they could find a way to be cheerful for the next four days.


	7. Chapter 27 Painful Memories

CHAPTER 27- Painful Memories

**CHAPTER 27- Painful Memories**

Morning came slower than expected. The night was warm and sticky. Most rolled around in their beds, trying to fall asleep. However, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh fell asleep fast. When asked about in the next morning, Iroh said that the heat didn't bother them because the Fire Nation is one of the hottest places on the planet. Hundreds of volcanoes cover the country. It's warm all year round, but hottest in the summer. So the heat doesn't bother them. That day was a littler cooler than the one before, so they all decided that they should train. Sokka worked on his sword skills with Zuko. Aang Firebended. Katara passed the time with her Waterbending. Mai and Tai Lee worked on their skills as well. Even the Kyoshi warriors practiced. Toph sat alone on the deck, pouting because she couldn't bend.

Suki noticed and felt bad. "Toph, why don't you join us? We could teach you some new moves." The other warriors encouraged her.

Toph eventually gave up arguing and agreed to learn. Aang watched her while taking a quick break. He had to give her credit that she was trying hard. Toph wasn't used to learning sequences like these. She cursed her blind eyes and wished that she could see. After about a half hour, she thanked Suki but said she preferred to watch. They kept training until they were called in for lunch, only to come back and train to dinner. After dinner, they worked until they couldn't see any longer.

Everyone had worked themselves so hard that they slept to lunch. Not even Sokka had gotten up for breakfast. When they all did get up, Katara advised that they might not want to train themselves so hard.

"We need to be ready," Sokka said. "After today, there's only two days before we have to tunnel our way into the city."

"It doesn't mean we have to work ourselves to death!" Katara said, becoming frustrated with her brother.

Sensing an explosion about to happen, Suki came over and led Sokka away while Zuko did the same for Katara. After they both calmed down, the gang proceeded with training, but didn't work nearly as hard or as long as the day before. At dinner, Toph thought of something.

"Hey, how long is this solar eclipse gonna last anyway?" She asked.

"Well, that depends," Zuko said. "Is it a total eclipse?"

"The calendar in Won Shi Tong's library did show a total eclipse. Why?"

"Total eclipses don't last nearly as long as partial ones," Iroh explained.

"So how much time will we have?" Katara asked.

"Probably not long. Some total eclipses don't last longer than seven minutes. Others, though very rare, have lasted up to forty," Zuko said.

"We don't have much time anyway then," Katara said. "No matter how long the eclipse lasts, we might not have enough time to take down the Fire Lord."

"Don't give up hope Katara," Aang reminded her.

She smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"How are we going to get in?" Sokka asked. "It's not like we have a map of the palace."

Zuko waved a hand in front of Sokka's face. "Uh, hello? I spent the first fourteen years of my life there, remember?"

Sokka looked embarrassed. "Oh, uh, right."

They all laughed. Then, before any of them could be asked to play Pai Sho, they all headed to bed. Most of them fell asleep because training had again worn them out.

Katara tossed and turned in her sleep. She was eight again, and she was home. She watched the grey ships in the distance launching fireballs into her home. Her father called for her to get inside. Her mother yelled for Sokka to take her in as well. A nine year old Sokka came up to her and tried to pull her away from the horrible scene that was unfolding before them. Firebenders began entering the village. The men were trying to fight them off, but Waterbending had practically disappeared from their tribe. Katara was the only Waterbender left.

"Katara, we have to get inside!" Sokka commanded her.

"No, we have to do something!" She cried. "I can help!"

Katara began running toward the fighting. Katara's mom, who'd been running towards her children tried to catch Katara as she ran by, but she failed. Katara hadn't developed her skills much, so what she could do was minimal. She Bended a small stream of water and sent it at a soldier.

"Go away! Stop destroying my home!" She yelled angrily as the water hit him.

He turned on her. "Why you little peasant! I'll teach you to show respect for your betters!" The soldier shouted, grabbing a hold of her arms and beginning to drag her away.

"Katara! No!" Her mother cried. She ran as fast as she could at the soldier and lunged at him. "How dare you lay a hand on my child!" She screamed. All three of them fell back into the snow. "Katara, go stay with Sokka!"

Katara, now even more afraid, obeyed her mother and ran back to her brother.

The Fire Nation soldier knocked Katara's mother back down. Before she could do anything the soldier sent a blast of fire at her chest.

"MOM!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried to run to her, but Sokka kept a firm hold on her arms.

Hakoda ran up to the soldier and slashed his arm with his machete. By now, the Fire Nation felt their raid was a success, so they began to leave, singing chants of victory. Once the last of the ships was gone, Hakoda ran over to his wife. Katara and Sokka ran over as well. The rest of the village was putting out tent fires.

"Hiana!" Hakoda called, reaching his wife and trying to elevate her back a little.

The snow around her was turning red as blood left through her stomach. She was breathing heavily. Katara and Sokka were bawling. There were no healers in the village.

"Hiana, stay with us," Hakoda pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

Hiana struggled to move her arm up. She unclasped the necklace she wore. "Katara," she whispered. "Be a good Waterbender." Her mother handed her the necklace.

"Mom! Don't leave us!" Sokka begged.

"I'm sorry. Don't ever forget how much I love you all." She exhaled and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Mom, no! Please, stay with us! Don't go Mom!" Katara yelled.

Their grandmother came over to them and they buried their faces into her parka. They felt Kanna's own teardrops land on their heads. Katara looked at her mother and saw her dad cradling her limp body in his arms, not caring that he was now drenched with her blood.

"Katara," a voice called, but it sounded far away. "Come on," it said.

"No, I can't leave her!" She yelled.

Katara shot up in bed clutching her mom's necklace. Tears were pouring down her face and her hair was disheveled. She looked around her. Sokka was sitting on the bed next to her. She realized the voice had been Sokka's, trying to wake her from her nightmare.

"Sokka!" Katara cried and threw herself into her brother's arms. "It was so horrible!" Her voice was choked and she couldn't stop all of the tears.

"I can imagine. You were crying out in your sleep," Sokka said, rubbing her back to try and comfort her.

She lifted her tearstained face. "I don't want to end up like mom," Katara whispered.

"You won't. I'm not gonna let anything like that happen to you," he said.

For the next half hour, Sokka sat holding his sister and rubbing her back until she'd fallen asleep again. He left her to what seemed like more peaceful dreams, but he was still a little worried about her. She hadn't had dreams like this in several years. Sokka hoped she didn't have any more like them. He knew though that it was probably wishful thinking.


	8. Chapter 28 What Do You Want?

CHAPTER 28- What Do You Want

**CHAPTER 28- What Do You Want?**

Although Sokka didn't hear Katara anymore during the night, he couldn't tell for sure if she was having any other nightmares. He noticed though that at breakfast, she seemed quieter than usual.

"The day after tomorrow," Toph said absentmindedly.

After breakfast, the gang continued their training. Katara seemed like she was feeling better, so Sokka told himself to quit worrying. Katara told them to take it easy, and at lunch they'd be done for the day. Sokka was really improving his work with the sword. Aang had become a very good Firebender and had come a long way from where he started. The July day was warm and everyone was sweating, even if they were only giving minimal effort. They were all relieved when the bell rang for lunch.

"Tomorrow, I say we don't train at all," Katara proposed.

"Why would we do that?" Sokka asked

"Tomorrow's the day before we sneak into the Fire Nation, we need to conserve our energy," Toph said. "At least, we do if you want to get into the city on time."

"Fine," Sokka huffed, digging back into his food.

"So, how exactly are we going to get into the palace?" Ty Lee asked. "Wouldn't it be too risky to use the front entrance?"

"Don't worry, Ty Lee. We'll figure that out when we're in the city," Zuko said.

"So, what are we supposed to do all day tomorrow?" Sokka questioned, his mouth full.

"We're probably just going to relax. The last thing we need before going into the heart of the Fire Nation is more stress," Katara said.

"She's right," Aang said.

"Okay, that's tomorrow. What about today? What are we gonna do with it?" Sokka asked them.

"We prepare ourselves," Katara said. "We have to be ready."

Katara told them what she was talking about, and they all went out to the deck once they'd finished lunch. Iroh lead them in meditation. He told them to clear their minds and let everything go. When they came out of their trances hours later, the sky was beginning to change into different shades of yellows, oranges and pinks.

"How did we do that for so long?" Sokka asked.

Iroh said that it couldn't ever really be explained so much in words. "The only thing I can explain is how hungry I am," he chuckled as the bell for dinner went off.

"We must've looked odd, all of us like statues on the deck," Aang said grinning.

"I doubt it matters," Toph said. "There's no one out here beside us and the ship full of troops."

"Do you always have to burst my bubble?" Aang asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I do when we need your head out of the clouds and your feet on the ground," she answered simply.

"Maybe we should all just have dinner, without the bubbles," Sokka said sarcastically as they made their way down the hall.

Back in her room and her stomach full, Katara took out the hairpiece Ursa had given her. She stood in front of the mirror that hung on the wall and brushed out her hair. Remembering Ursa's instructions, she began to practice the hairstyle she'd be wearing. She did it until she felt it looked perfect and secured the hairpiece. Katara looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, remembering the moments she'd shared with Zuko's mother. But her smile quickly melted when she remembered why she had this hairstyle and the diadem. Before she thought of anything else, she quickly undid her hair and got into bed.

One more day until we're out of safety. But how long until we're back in it? She thought.

The next thing anyone knew, bright rays of sunlight were shining through the portholes and onto their faces. Toph felt the heat on her face, but when she opened her eyes, she obviously couldn't tell the sun was out. But she knew she'd try to enjoy that day. Because for the next few ones, she wasn't sure how pleasant she'd be feeling. Toph got up and grabbed a brush off her nightstand. She managed to tame her mane of craziness into its normal bun. Once she'd thrown on her clothes, she ran out of her room, up the stairs and onto the deck. The day was beautiful, and if she couldn't see it, she'd enjoy it in any and every other way she could.

It wasn't long before everyone else joined Toph in waking up and enjoying the day. Soon the bell rang for breakfast. Everyone padded up the stairs and sat down to eat.

"What do you think life will be like after the war General Iroh?" Ty Lee asked.

"No need for the title, dear. I envision life being peaceful. I plan on living out the rest of my years in the peace of the Fire Nation palace," Iroh said.

Toph spoke up. "As the Fire Lord?"

Iroh laughed lightly. "Oh, that position is not for me. I stopped wanting that job a long time ago."

"But, who will be? The Fire Nation needs a leader. Can Zuko do it at seventeen? Doesn't he need to be older?" Aang interrogated.

"Well, if you think about it, the Earth King was only four when he became king," Katara reminded them.

"Uncle, what do you mean you don't want to be Fire Lord? After my father, you're still technically the heir. He stole the crown from you in the first place. I can't be the Fire Lord! I'm still too young, I can't do it!" Zuko said, standing up and striding from the room.

Katara made to get up, but Iroh stopped her with his hand. He got up and followed his nephew. Iroh searched the ship for Zuko, and eventually found him at the front of the boat, leaning against the railing and looking out at the ocean. Iroh walked up to him.

"I know what you're going to say, Uncle. But, I'm not ready for that. Sitting behind a wall of flames day after day! I don't want my life to be reduced to that!"

"Prince Zuko, being the Fire Lord is what you have wanted since you were a little boy," Iroh reminded him. "Isn't it what you still want?"

"Yeah, of course I want it. Did you think I would've tracked the Avatar for three years if I didn't? Or that I would've refused to make a life in Ba Sing Se?"

"Then why do you want to refuse it now?"

"I, I just- I can't do it! Yes, I still want the crown, and yes I want to do good for my country. But Uncle, I'm seventeen, I thought I'd have more out of life before being the ruler of a country."

"I can understand that I suppose. But Zuko, is that the real reason you're turning away from what you want? Or is it something else?" Iroh asked him.

Zuko turned to look at his uncle. "Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always analyze everything I say, trying to make it seem like I'm saying something else."

Iroh frowned. "But aren't you? You know yourself less than I do sometimes. You know what you want, Nephew, but something is still holding you back. I'm trying to help you find out what it is."

Zuko turned his head away for a moment and was silent. "You know what? Fine! You want to know what's holding me back? It's myself! You want to know, why I'm refusing that title now? Because I know what comes with it. I've seen what it does to people. And maybe, maybe I'm scared. Maybe I'm afraid that I'll mess it up. Look what's happened to every good thing that's happened to me! Its gone, or taken away!"

"Every good thing? What about love? You still have it. You find it in Katara, you find it in your friends. And you know you'll always find it in me."

"But Uncle, how can I be so sure I'll even be the new Fire Lord? For all we know, my father could kill me without a second thought, and my body could be rotting there while he continues to act like I've never existed!"

"Why would you say that? It'll be the eclipse, and he'll be defenseless-"

"And so will I. That fortuneteller gave me a prediction. She told me that my presence would determine the fate of a deciding battle. That could mean I screw it up and make the world more of a living hell than it all ready is! Why would I want that?"

"You don't, but you do want the crown. Because you know all of the good things you'd do once you got it. You're not like other rulers of the Fire Nation, Zuko. Look at the last three. Fire Lord Sozin, my grandfather, started this war. My father, Fire Lord Azulon, continued what he started. And my brother, Ozai, trying to use the comet so he can control every aspect of the world. But what about you? What about a Fire Lord Zuko? He could end this war, and put a stop to all of this madness!"

Zuko looked at Iroh with a confused expression. "Why are you going to so much trouble to convince me to do this?"

"Because I too have seen what this war does to people. People like my son, your mother, you. My son died, your mother had to go into hiding for seven years. And you, it saddens me the most, I think. Your father trying to train you like he did to your sister. He tried to rip away every shred of humanity you had."

"I don't know, Uncle."

"How can any of us know? But we can all take a guess and hope for the best. That's where we're placing our hopes for the best, in you. And I know you know what you want and what you can do for this world. You _can_ do this, Zuko."

He turned and looked once more at his Uncle. This time he didn't wear a confused or angry expression on his face. It was a small smile. "I hate it how the more you nag me, the more I know you're right. Thank you, Uncle," Zuko said.

Iroh wrapped his arms around his nephew. He rolled his eyes and returned the hug.


	9. Chapter 29 Next Part of the Journey

CHAPTER 29- Next Part of the Journey

**CHAPTER 29- Next Part of the Journey**

Zuko and Iroh began to walk back to everyone. They sat back down and resumed eating.

"Are you okay?" Katara whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Katara looked over at Toph to see if she thought he was lying. But she continued talking to Iroh. "I told you," he said.

When breakfast was done, everyone wanted to spend their last day onboard on the deck. They didn't know when they would once again be within the sphere of safety. Nobody knew when, if ever, the world would return to its former glory of peace and be able to make it last. Everyone wanted to know where this desire for the Fire Nation dominance over the world came from. What brought it on?

The day was spent with each other, laughing and telling stories. Everyone brought up the past. But no matter the situation, no body was angered. They made jokes as if everything had been for their entertainment. Nothing that small was worth fighting over. They continued this through lunch. Sokka tried to convince everyone to practice, but everyone rebuffed him. Zuko and Katara stayed close together, as did Sokka and Suki, and Aang and Toph. Enjoyment had become the day's priority. As the afternoon turned into night, everyone began to separate for a while before dinner. They were having their meal late that night, because it was the last before they left.

Aang looked around for Toph so they could spend time together. The moon shone in the sky, and the stars twinkled as if winking at everything beneath them. When he finally found her, she was leaning against the railing at the back of the boat. When she felt his footsteps, she began to wipe her face. Aang her sniff as he approached.

"Toph, are you crying?" He asked, a worried look on his face.

"No," she said quietly.

"Toph, I can't do what you can, but I know enough to know when you're lying."

"Fine, I was crying."

He came up to her and took her hands. "Why? What's wrong?"

She turned her blind eyes down, then up at Aang. "I... I guess I'm scared."

He looked confused. "Scared of what?"

"Going into the Fire Nation," she admitted.

"What? Toph, you've been telling us for days about how you can't wait to help us end this war."

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's you," Toph told him.

"Why would you be worried about me? I'll be fine," he said smiling.

"How can you say that? You can't know for sure!"

"We've done stuff like this before, Toph."

"And looks what's happened to you because of it! When we were in Ba Sing Se, you died! If Katara hadn't had that special water, you wouldn't even be here right now!" Toph said, tears leaking out of the sides of her eyes. "What if that happens again? You won't be coming back! Katara has no more of that stuff left!" Toph recalled.

"But Toph-"

"No! Don't just keep dismissing that idea like it can't happen! Because it can, and you know it!"

"I'm not saying it can't, Toph," he told her, squeezing her hands. "But what's the possibility of that happening? Azula's gone," he reminded her.

"I don't even want that possibility to exist! If you died..."

"Toph, don't-"

"I don't know what I'd do, Aang. You've changed my life so much since I met you. I can't bear to lose you to the Fire Nation!" She cried.

"You're not gonna lose me," he said gently, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't," he said. She lifted her face up at him and he took the opportunity to kiss her. She rested her hands against his chest, savoring every sensation that came to her. She hadn't felt this happy in awhile. After a few minutes, he spoke. "You ready to do all of this?"

"Yes, we're going to seize the Fire Nation. We can fix this world."

"Good, let's start with us and dinner. I'm starving," he said laughing.

She laughed with him and let Aang lead her to dinner. It was a special event.

Iroh proposed a toast. "To the good that will come to all of us. Let us pray that we all come back safely. We will make the world better for all people, not just ourselves," he said, holding his glass high. Everyone took a sip of their drinks. "Oh, and, you'll all have a washtub of hot water when you go back to your rooms after dinner. I suggest you all get cleaned up and get a good night's rest. We'll be waking you at dawn."

Once everyone ate, they all dashed to their rooms and found the baths Iroh had promised, along with soap and clean towels. Everyone scrubbed up until their skin was pink. When they'd all put the washtubs in the hallway to signal that they were done, everyone hit their mattresses fast. The wanted every bit of sleep they could get. A tough few days lay ahead of them.

Also as promised, Iroh came around and woke them all at dawn. He said to get dressed and ready to leave. Everyone staggered to their feet and began putting on their Fire Nation clothes. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was assembled on the deck. The morning was pretty foggy, and a faint outline of land could be seen in the far off distance. The generals stood before them.

"Okay, you've got today to make it into the Fire Nation. Tomorrow, follow the plan. The eclipse is expected for about midday then. We'll send the messenger hawk in, and you give us the status. This time tomorrow, we'll begin heading for the coast so we can meet you at the palace in perfect timing. We wish you the best of luck," General How said. They all bowed.

They began to say their goodbyes to those who would be staying on the ship until the next day. Suki and Sokka clung to each other.

"Be safe, you hear me?" Suki told him.

"I'll be fine, and I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her.

"I want you to keep this with you for the next couple of days," she said, taking a small green and gold charm out her pocket and putting it in his. "It'll keep you safe, and it'll remind you of me." Suki hugged him.

Zuko came up and hugged Katara.

"What are you doing? We're both going."

"I know. By the way," he said, eyes and mouth smiling as he looked at her. "You look a lot like my mother."

"Thank you," she smiled back.

Iroh came up to Zuko and said goodbye as well. He said to be safe and gave him more advice than he'd ever remember.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, Mai, Ty Lee, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Aang headed toward the side of the ship. Katara bended open a chasm in the water. Aang pushed the water open even deeper and wider so they could see the sea floor. Still maintaining the size of the hole in the water, Aang jumped down to the sea floor. Iroh tied a rope to the ship so the others could get down. They inched down the rope until they were crowded around Aang. Toph began making a large hole in the sea floor. Katara still stood on the ship. Aang held the chasm open while she quickly went down. She jumped the last few feet and immediately began helping Aang to hold back the water. They lowered it so it was no longer a giant hole, just a bubble big enough for just them.

Toph worked on deepening the hole in the ground so everyone fit. She told everyone to get in. Aang jumped in too. Katara and Toph still stood next to the hole. Toph moved so she stood inside the hole, but left enough room for Katara to get in. Katara slowly moved backwards and down while maintaining the water. The bubble got smaller and smaller. Everyone was in the hole. Katara held the water in place until Toph sealed the earth back up. The second Katara let go, they heard the rushing sound of the water falling back into place. Zuko lit a flame on two of his fingertips.

"Everyone get behind me and Aang," Toph ordered.

They did so and Toph and Aang faced in the direction they needed to go. At the same time, Toph and Aang bended rock and Earth ahead of them. They listened for the thud it made in the distance. Zuko increased the flame to the size of his palm. Toph and Aang kept pushing the earth back farther. Hours went by. Aang and Toph took turns shoving the earth away. It was tiring, but they knew they had to keep going if they wanted to reach the city before night.

At about midday, they all stopped and had some of the food they brought with them. After they rested for about half an hour, Toph and Aang got started on again. Every hour they'd take a break so as not to wear themselves out. It grew tedious, but they kept going in spite of being exhausted. As they got closer, Toph would periodically put her hands and ears up to the top of the tunnel to feel for vibrations and listen for people. As they went on, Toph said she felt vibrations more and heard more people. They knew they were getting close.

Most of the day had gone by, so it was pretty certain that they were below the Fire Nation capitol. Toph was just about to open the earth so they could leave the tunnel, but Katara stopped her.

"I think we should stay in the tunnel overnight. It's still too busy out there. We can't just pop out of the ground. People will start freaking out," she said.

So they agreed to sleep in the tunnel that night. In the morning they would enter the city and begin the next part of their mission. Toph and Aang were asleep within a matter of minutes, and the rest followed them. The next day would bring unexpected things to them. They could only hope they could take what was thrown at them.


	10. Chapter 30 The City of Red and Gold

CHAPTER 30- The City of Red and Gold

**CHAPTER 30- The City of Red and Gold**

Early the next morning, before the sun was even up, they all were. Toph felt around for vibrations above them, but didn't feel any around. She opened up a hole big enough for one of them to get through at time. Katara poked her head up to check for anyone Toph might have missed. She signaled the all clear and, one by one, they came up. Toph sealed up the ground and they all looked around. They had made it to the Fire Nation.

Zuko pointed out a couple places he remembered. One of them made his eyes sting momentarily. "There," he said pointing to an enormous building in the distance. "That's the palace. It's surrounded by a wall. Mai and Ty Lee will be our key to getting through. We'd better start moving. It'll take us awhile to get there."

They gang started walking in the direction of the palace. Ty Lee and Mai, along with Zuko, pointed out places as they walked around.

"We'd better be careful so we're not spotted," Katara said.  
Zuko took a piece of the red fabric he wore between his fingers. "Uh, Katara? You do realize we're dressed as Fire Nation, right?"

"Oh, right," she said as she looked around and studied their clothes.

Zuko had convinced the king to just let him go to the Fire Nation with the clothes he'd worn to the party in Ba Sing Se. Katara had a long red sleeveless dress on over a pair of black leggings. The dress had slits up to the thighs for easy movement, and she finished it off with a set of gold cuffs and bangles on her arm. The bangles were on her upper arm, like those worn in an Agni Kai. On her feet she had a simple pair of black flats. Toph wore an outfit similar to her usual, but it was still very different at the same time. Her shirt was red and sleeveless with golden embroidery, along with a matching pair of wide leg pants like her old ones. She still went barefoot and had gold and crimson fabric cuffs on her wrists. The headband holding her bun in place was golden now, with small tassels on either side.

Mai and Ty Lee figured no one would recognize them since they'd been gone for so long, so they stuck with the clothes they'd worn before they posed as Kyoshi warriors. Sokka wore a red vest style shirt over a pair of black baggy pants and the Fire Nation's classic pointy boots. He had the red Agni Kai inspired bangles on his arms as well, as well as red cut off gloves on his hands. His hair was now grown on the sides, and his ponytail was folded into a topknot. His new sword hung at his waist, and Zuko's hung in the sheath on his back. Aang wore a three piece shirt. It started with a shiny crimson long sleeved shirt, and a red gray short sleeve one over that. On top was a dark red, almost black, vest with bright red trim. He had on baggy pants like Sokka's that matched the short sleeve shirt he had on. He also wore the pointy toed boots as well.

"Okay, but, no Bending here, at least until we invade the palace later," Katara said quietly. "We don't want to attract attention to ourselves."

"Aang and I can Bend," Zuko said. "Don't forget, the _Fire_ Nation is filled with _Fire_benders. We'll look ordinary."

Katara sighed and they kept walking. The sun had risen now, and people were walking through the streets like them. People smiled at the gang and at each other as they walked past.

"Wow, people here seem really friendly," Katara noted.

"Well, don't forget, not everyone is like my father. Though he doesn't really know it, more people disagree than agree with him," Zuko pointed out.

"I can imagine why," Sokka said.

By now, the palace was growing larger in size as they got closer. The reds and golds adorning it shone in the morning sunlight. Before they knew it, they were standing at the base of the wall. They looked around.

"Zuko, you were right, the Fire Nation is beautiful!" Katara said.

"Unfortunately, that's not what we're here for," Aang said, looking at the Fire Nation insignias everywhere.

"Come on, we better look around," Sokka said. "We need to make sure the area is okay before the messenger hawk comes."

For the next two hours, the gang walked around the entire length of the palace wall until they'd gotten back to where they started. Guards looked at them oddly when they came back to their starting point.

"Okay, let's find some place to wait for the messenger hawk," Katara said.

The gang walked for a few minutes until they stood in front of a tea shop. Zuko laughed when he saw the tea shop and instantly thought of his uncle. They waited for awhile, and eventually they heard the hawk's cry as it swooped down toward them. It landed on Aang's arm. Katara took the message out of the tube on its back and read it out loud, but only loud enough for her friends to hear it. It said:

_We hope you have now made it to the palace and have checked the surrounding area for danger. When you get this, it should be about eleven in the morning. You've got about an hour until the eclipse begins. The moment the Firebenders are powerless, begin making your way into the palace. The troops will be with you shortly afterward. Return the message._

_ General How_

They sent a message back with the hawk and it flew away in the direction of the troops. There was no escaping this. No going back. In an hour they'd be in the process of storming the Fire Nation palace. All they could do until then was wait.


	11. Chapter 31 Now or Never

CHAPTER 31- Now or Never

**CHAPTER 31- Now or Never**

As they sat there waiting, Katara would periodically have Zuko light a flame in his had to see how much longer they had before the eclipse. As time went on, Zuko's Firebending got weaker, and the flame he produced continued to dwindle. They looked up and saw the sky beginning to darken. The moon hung closer to the sun than any of them had ever seen.

Katara started getting up. "Come on you guys, the eclipse is starting. We have to go!"

The gang started walking quickly toward the palace wall. The moon sidled closer and closer to the sun. They got to the gate as the sky grew charcoal. Zuko tested his Bending. It barely worked at all.

"Guys," Zuko whispered. "Once the eclipse starts we won't have much time. Let's go now!"

They walked up to the two guards who stood at the gates to the palace.

"Can we help you?" One guard asked, bored.

"Yes, actually, you can," Katara said.

Ty Lee had snuck up behind then and jabbed them both in the sides and the arms. Both guards fell to the ground, unable to move.

Ty Lee stood proud with her hands on her hips. "Thanks, you were a great help."

One of the guards looked angry and began to whistle something.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, grabbing him by the collar. Neither would say a word, so Zuko let go of the collar he held. "Come on, let's go. I have a good feeling I know what he did."

With everyone's effort, they managed to open one of the gate's doors slightly and get in. Adding more force, they managed to get the gate closed again. Zuko looked around. They were inside the walls of the Fire Nation palace. Everything was just as Zuko remembered. Just a little more aged. He managed to smile.

Zuko broke out of his reverie when someone called his name. He snapped out of it and saw there were guards coming toward them. The sky over them became completely dark within the next few seconds.

"Shit!" Zuko said. "They must've heard that guy's whistle!"

They readied themselves as the masses of guards approached. Ty Lee and Mai worked their specialties. Guards fell to the ground or were pinned to the walls. Zuko and Sokka worked their swords. Aang and Toph Earthbended like crazy. Katara Waterbended without limitations. The pond Zuko had mentioned was near them. She had an almost infinite supply if she used it well. People were frozen to whatever place Katara laid her eyes on first.

"Where are those troops?" Sokka yelled over the din of the fighting.

As if on cue, they heard a rumble of earth and saw a lot of green headed their way. The Earth Kingdom men forced the door open and filled the garden they stood in. Zuko prayed they didn't tear the palace to the ground. He had to live there after this and didn't feel like making repairs.

That is, he thought to himself, if he survived.

Ty Lee called out. "You guys go, we'll handle this!"

Leaving Mai and Ty Lee with the troops, the gang opened the palace doors and ran in. More guards met them there. They kept fighting, knowing they had to get to where the Fire Lord was.

"Keep going!" Toph called, launching boulders. "I can take care of it!"

Aang, Sokka, Katara and Zuko ran down the hall.

"Follow me!" Zuko said. "I know where to go!"

They made it down a couple more hallways before another set of guards found them. Sokka and Zuko wielded their swords well. Sokka specialized in hitting people in the head with the hilt to knock them out. One guy with a sword began to sneak up on Aang. Zuko didn't hasten to run after him.

"Aang, watch out!" Zuko called. He slammed the hilt of one of his daos against the man's metal helmet.

"Hey, you guys keep going!" Sokka said, fighting with some of the men.

"Sokka, are you sure?" Katara asked.

"Just go!" He yelled.

Katara and Aang followed Zuko down the hallways, evading guards with Zuko's extensive knowledge of the palace. They ran past a small door, and Zuko stopped quickly and backtracked.

He opened the door and gestured to it hurriedly. "Get in, quick!"

"What is this?" Katara asked when they were safely inside. "A closet?"

"No," Zuko answered. "If I had my Firebending right now, you'd be able to see. It's a secret passage that weaves through the palace. If we follow it, there's a door that comes out right outside the throne room."

Zuko led the way, feeling along the walls for the door.

"Okay, we're here," Zuko said, finding the door he was looking for and opening it slowly. They walked out and saw ten men in front of the doors to the throne room.

Struggle ensued the second the guards spotted them. Katara began freezing guards to walls. Aang used his Airbending to send guards far down the hallways. Zuko was still using his swords.

"The eclipse won't last too much longer," Zuko said.

"We can make it!" Aang said, sending the last guard down the hall at an incredibly fast speed.

The doors were unguarded now. From the sound of it, most guards must've thought no one got this far, because they didn't hear anyone coming after them.

"You ready?" Zuko asked.

"Are you?" Katara asked back.

Zuko swallowed and looked at the ornate doors. He nodded. It was now or never.


	12. Chapter 32 Father

CHAPTER 32- Father

**CHAPTER 32- Father**

Zuko pushed open the large doors. Katara and Aang were behind him. They heard a clapping sound and looked up. The throne room was the same as Zuko had remembered. He peered through the flames that surrounded the throne. Those were always there. He saw his father stand up and slowly clap his hands. Zuko, Katara and Aang walked closer to the throne.

"Very impressive, _Prince_ Zuko. You managed to make it to the throne room," said Fire Lord Ozai's deep voice.

"I think you know why we're here," Aang said.

"Oh, I know very well why you are here. Princess Azula informed me of that plan awhile ago. She's in the city of Ba Sing Se. Though, I'm sure you knew that."

"Of course we knew. But Azula's gone," Zuko hissed.

"She's dead," Katara said.

"Well, although she was my favorite, I suppose it's not the most terrible of losses."

"And what about sending her after me and Uncle? What do you call that, exactly?"

"Yes, and how badly she failed. You and my brother are a disgrace to this great nation. You've done nothing but embarrass me," Ozai said, his voice cold.

"I think you've got it all wrong," Zuko said. "It's exactly the opposite. You're a disgrace to this nation. You're the reason this world's still at war after a hundred years!"

"Yes, we are still at war, aren't we? And how close we are to winning. The Fire Nation will dominate this world," he told them.

"That's not gonna happen. Cause we're not going to let it," Katara said.

"Oh, I feel it will. With no Avatar to stand in my way, the Fire Nation will use Sozin's Comet to end this war."

"Oh, see, that's where you're _really_ wrong. The Avatar's not dead. You want to know why I couldn't capture him? Because he's an amazing Bender, and was able to use his skills to evade me and everyone else who went after him."

"I highly doubt the Avatar's alive. After all, I received a full report from Azula. She killed him," Ozai said, the irritation now audible in his voice.

"You want proof?" Aang said, coming up beside Zuko. "I can give you proof." He lifted the hair on his head to reveal the blue Airbender tattoo that covered his forehead.

"So he's alive. There's still nothing you three can do to stop me."

"You wanna bet?" Zuko asked drawing his swords.

Ozai came through the flames and hopped off the platform that elevated his throne. He walked so he stood before Zuko. "I think I'd rather just get rid of you and be done with it. You, the Avatar, and some random girl from the city."

Katara Bended out her water. "I'm NOT from this evil place!" She said.

Ozai sighed as though bored. "Okay, and one random Water Tribe girl. Doesn't matter to me."

Katara studied him. "You know, for a person everyone admires so much, you think you'd be better looking," Katara said nastily, laughing. Aang laughed with her.

Ozai shoved Zuko aside and was just about to hit Katara.

Zuko moved to stand in front of her. "If you lay one hand on her, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? You couldn't fight me three years ago, what makes you think you can this time? What will you do?"

Zuko pretended to think about it for a moment. "I think I'd do something like this," Zuko said, punching Ozai in the face.

"You're just like your ungrateful mother!" Ozai barked, getting up and getting ready to hurt Zuko. Zuko watched as his father's fists began to flame up.

"No! The eclipse is over already!" Katara said.

"Yes, and now I can be done with you, you worthless boy!" He yelled at Zuko. "Ever since you were born you've done nothing but disappoint me!"

"Enough!" Katara yelled, whipping Ozai across the face with her water.

"You little peasant!" Ozai hissed.

Just as he reached Katara, Aang sent out a gust of wind that sent Ozai across the room. The Fire Lord stood up and began running at them, fists on fire.

Zuko spun with his swords, sending bursts of fire at Ozai through the metal. Ozai put his hands together and sent a blast at Aang, who countered with one of his own.

"I don't think so," Aang said.

"Well, then let's see what I think," Ozai said, sending more fire at them.


	13. Chapter 33 Fight to the Finish

CHAPTER 33- Fight to the Finish

**CHAPTER 33- Fight to the Finish**

"I'd rather not," Zuko said, dodging the flames.

Katara water whipped the back of Ozai's head. As they all traded blows, their clothes became worn and started tearing. Zuko and Aang sent out a combined blast of fire. It collided with him and he got pushed back into a wall. He got to his feet.

"You'll pay for everything you've done!" Zuko shouted.

"And everyone you've hurt!" Katara echoed him.

"I really don't think I will," he smiled and turned to Zuko. "Zuko, I'll give you one last chance. If you stop this now, I'll give you two choices. One is; I'll let you and your friends leave if you never come back to the Fire Nation. Two is the stupid choice. It's you trying to fight me and getting you and your friends killed."

"I think I'll take... neither!" Zuko said as he and Aang sent another combined blast at Ozai.

The Fire Lord managed to push Katara and Zuko back and turned on Aang. Ozai sent large quantity of fire blasts at Aang, all of them large in size as well. He dodged and dodged. The Fire Lord sent another at him as he cut through one.

"Aang! Watch out!" Katara called.

Aang saw the huge blast when it was too late. He caught the brunt of it and was sent sailing back into the wall. He connected with it and it made a sickening thud. Aang sank to the ground, but he didn't get back up.

"One down, two more to go!" Ozai said.

"Aang!" Katara screamed. "How dare you!"

Ozai laughed and continued to send a ton of fire at them. Katara thought of something that had worked with Azula, so she tried it. Forming a tentacle on each arm, Katara whipped them at Ozai. They each covered an arm so he couldn't Firebend and began dragging him towards her.

Once he stood in front of her, she got in his face. "One of YOUR soldiers killed my mother!"

Katara was so mad, she didn't realize that Ozai had been heating his hands until the water had turned in to steam on his end. "We'll have to fix that!" He said, lighting his fists up again.

Katara gasped. Before she could do anything, Ozai brought one of hands across the right side of her stomach like a knife. Katara staggered back and looked down as she fell to her knees. Blood had begun to pour out of the wound. Katara clutched her stomach and fell to the ground.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled.

Ozai came up to her and was just about to deliver another blow when Zuko tackled him to the ground. Zuko punched him in the face a few times before he was blown backwards.

"You really think you can beat me?" He asked menacingly as Zuko panted. "You've looked for my approval your whole life. You'll never get it, and I can guarantee you won't win either!"

Zuko concentrated and sent one of his biggest blasts on record at his father. Once Ozai had recovered, he came at Zuko. Zuko sent more fire at him, but Ozai dodged it. Before Zuko knew what was happening, one of Ozai's hands was around his throat. He tried to pry them off as Ozai lifted him a few inches across the ground. His father got Zuko twice in the face before lowering him and punching him in the gut. Zuko groaned and sunk to his knees.

"Now, let's go finish off that girl of yours. If she's not dead already."

Ozai walked over to Katara. He turned his back to Zuko. As much pain as Zuko was in, he knew he needed to finish this. He thought of the only thing he could do. Zuko slowly got to his feet and remembered what his uncle had told him. He moved his hands back and forth the right ways, and smiled at what he saw. Just as Ozai got to Katara, Zuko called out to him. What Ozai saw shocked him. Zuko stood there with electric charges of lighting on his fingertips, an angry but proud expression on his face.

"As it turns out, _Father,_ I don't need your approval. I have my own," he said proudly, letting the lighting clinging to his fingers go.

Ozai was so shocked by what he was seeing, he didn't know how to prepare for what was coming. All he knew was that his son was not the pathetic weakling he had thought him to be. The electricity coursed through his body. Ozai flew backward into the wall behind him and fell limp to the ground.

Zuko came to his senses quickly. "Katara!" He cried, making his way over to her.

A pool of blood lay underneath her. Her hands were completely red where she clutched her stomach tightly. Her eyes were closed, and Zuko couldn't tell if she was still alive. Kneeling down in the blood, Zuko used his fingers to check for her pulse. A sense of relief came to him when he felt it slowly but surely under his fingers. He cradled her in his arms, praying for her to make it. Tears slowly fell from his good eye as he held her.

At that moment, the doors to the throne room burst open and the rest of their friends rushed in. They were tattered and torn, and looked as if they had some burns and other injuries as well. They all ran over to Zuko.

Sokka's eyes grew panicked when he saw all of the blood. "What happened?" He yelled hysterically, thinking of his mother and his promise to protect Katara. Tears came to his eyes.

"Is she...?" Ty Lee asked.

"No, she's alive," Zuko said. "But just barely."

"Where's Aang?" Toph cried. "Is he okay?"

Zuko angled his head toward Aang. "He's over there. Aang got smashed against that wall there, but I haven't had the chance to look at him," he said as Toph ran over to him.

Toph kneeled down and put her hand on the floor. His heart beat sounded normal. "He's alive too, just unconscious," she said, her voice full of relief as she hugged him.

The others stood over Katara.

"What can we do?" Ty Lee asked at the same time.

"Can't she heal?" Mai asked.

"Not while she's dying!" Zuko cried.

Sokka ran from the room.

"Where the hell is he going?" Zuko asked.

He came back about two minutes later followed by a bunch of people dressed in blue.

"Who are you guys?" Ty Lee asked.

Sokka pointed to an elderly man with grey hair. "This is Master Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe."


	14. Chapter 34 Healing the Hurt

CHAPTER 34- Healing the Hurt

**CHAPTER 34- Healing the Hurt**

He nodded as he walked forward. "These are other members of our tribe. They're benders and healers."

"Okay, well, can we get a healer over here please?" Zuko questioned.

A woman with equally grey hair came over. "Bring her over here, please," she said pointing to a spot on the floor with no blood on it. Zuko moved her over there.

The woman laid her flat on the floor when Zuko let go of her. "Okay, quickly, move her hands away."

Zuko moved Katara's hands and the blood spilled out faster. The woman hurriedly put a cloth down on it. Using one hand, she Bended water over it for the catalyst so she could heal Katara. In one motion, she moved the cloth away and pressed her water covered hand over most of the wound. After a few minutes, she took her hand away. Zuko looked at the wound. It was still about the same size, and the bleeding had only slowed, not stopped completely.

"Master Pakku," she began as she put the cloth back on the wound. "I can see now that normal water won't be enough. The wound is too deep. If we can't find a way to heal this, I'm afraid she won't make it. Her breathing is already slowing."

"Here, use this," he said, coming up to her and handing her a vial on a string.

"Hey, I recognize that vial. It's the same one Katara had, only a little bigger," Zuko said.

"Yes, I gave her that one as a gift," Master Pakku said.

The woman opened the top of the vial and bended the shimmering water out of it. It floated above her hand for a moment and it began to glow as it spun. She had Zuko remove the blood soaked cloth and she pressed the water onto Katara's wound with both hands. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole," the lady began.

"Oh, trust me, I know all about it," Zuko said.

They all watched as she pressed her hands down. When she removed them, the water had definitely served its purpose. The bleeding had now completely stopped. The wound that had run so deep was now only a small gash in her side.

The old woman spoke. "By the way, my name is Yagoda. I'm an old friend of Katara's grandmother," she said.

After a few moments, Zuko asked her something. "Aren't you going to fix the gash still remaining in her side?"

"Not today," she said. "We need to give her body a little time to help itself first. We'll wait for her breathing and heart rate to go back to normal and wait until she regains consciousness. Then we'll heal what's left of the wound. I'm going to bandage her up."

The other healers helped everyone; Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee. Yagoda healed Aang, but he was still out. The elderly healer hunched over Katara and told the others to turn away while she bandaged up Katara. When she was done, Katara's dress had been pulled down so it now hung like a skirt. From her waist to her collar bone were white bandages. Once everyone was patched up inside, the healers went to heal the troops out in the gardens. Zuko clutched Katara's hand as he sat back down next to her. Her breathing was still a little shallow, but her pulse and her heart rate were slowly returning to normal.

Master Pakku looked down at her. "Thank Tui and La we got here in time. When we got Katara's letter from Ba Sing Se, we didn't hasten to come here to try to help."

"We appreciate it. You guys saved Katara's life," Sokka said.

Toph had dragged Aang over and was sitting next to him. "So, where's the Fire Lord guy?" She asked angrily.

Zuko used his free hand to point to a crimson robed lump on the other side of the room. Toph used Zuko's vibrations to find out where he was pointing. Toph got up and went over to him. She carefully checked for a pulse.

"He's dead," Toph said, a hint of happiness in her voice. Toph 'looked' at him disdainfully and kicked him in the ribs. Seeming satisfied, she came back over and sat next to Aang again.

"What happened?" A voice from the door asked. There was Iroh and the generals in tow. In their hands they carried everyone's bags.

The gang went over to grab their possessions. Zuko told the generals that pretty much everything had gone according to plan.

"That's good," Iroh said. "What happened to Ozai?"

"Lightning happened," Zuko said.

Iroh looked at him confusedly. "Do you mean-?" Zuko nodded. "Zuko, I'm so proud of you!"

Iroh went on to explain what they were talking about. Ty Lee and Mai were the first to congratulate him.

"So, what happens now?" Sokka asked.

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee asked back.

"Well, we're in the Fire Nation, the current Fire Lord is dead, and we're kind of in the middle of everything," Sokka replied.


	15. Chapter 35 New Time

CHAPTER 35- New Time

**CHAPTER 35- New Time**

"Well, as Ozai's eldest, and only, son, the throne is his. Everything that happens is now his decision. Zuko? What do you want to do?" Iroh asked.

Everyone looked at Zuko. "Uh, I, um, I don't know!" He thought about it. "Okay, we need to settle all of this chaos. Uncle, we need to find the Fire Sages. I know Zhao had arrested them, so, they might be in the palace. If they are, come back and tell me."

"Okay," Iroh responded and went off.

"Mai and Ty Lee, first off, where are all of the guards?"

"They're all paralyzed in the courtyard," Ty Lee answered.

"Okay then, uh, Mai can you go find a couple servants please, and bring them back in here? I want to get all of this taken care of."

Mai nodded and left.

"Master Pakku, could you and your benders stay here with Katara and Aang, please?" Zuko asked.

"Of course," Pakku nodded. "We'll watch over them."

"Toph, Ty Lee and Sokka, please come with me," Zuko said, standing up and walking out of the throne room.

Zuko walked down the hallways with Toph, Sokka, and Ty Lee behind him. Mixed emotions suddenly flooded him. He was happy that his father's reign of terror was over, proud that he'd created lightning. He was scared and excited at the same time about being the new Fire Lord. He came out to the gardens. Masses of men in Fire Nation armor lay paralyzed of pinned down in some way. The Earth Kingdom troops and the Kyoshi warriors stood there waiting.

Zuko swallowed. "Everyone, I have something to tell you. Fire Lord Ozai has died." Everyone looked up at him. "Being his son and only living child, I am the next heir to the throne, and the last, for the time being. Once I have the official title, things will start getting better for everyone. That I can promise."

Everyone began cheering. Zuko thought he heard the Fire Nation soldiers cheering the loudest. Suki looked at Sokka, wanting to run up to him. She caught Zuko's eye and he smiled. She ran up the steps to the palace and into Sokka's arms.

"Ty Lee, I think you can go unblock all that chi now," Zuko said.

Ty Lee walked down the steps on her hands and started hitting pressure points. Fire Nation soldiers began to stand up and stretch. They all made sure the gates were closed.

"Now, I have some, uh, things to take care of now. I'll be back to you all soon," Zuko said and began to walk inside.

Toph followed him in. "Should I break that up?" Toph asked laughing and nodding to Sokka and Suki.

"No, they're okay," Zuko smirked.

Zuko returned to the throne room. Mai and Iroh had returned. Everyone was waiting for him. He walked toward the servants Mai had found near the throne room.

"I'm praying my father left everything the same as when I was still here?" Zuko questioned. The servants nodded. "Thank Agni. Alright. Please find everyone here a room in the palace. I know it's big enough. And, please take everyone's bags with them." Zuko looked at his uncle after the servants left.

"Prince Zuko, as you suspected, the Fire Sages were in the prison holds. They've been there since the Winter Solstice," Iroh informed him.

"Okay, good. As long as none of them are planning to assassinate me, can you get them out of there and find their regular clothes for them after they get cleaned up?" Iroh nodded. "Thank you."

At that moment, the small group of servants had come back. "The rooms you requested are ready in the guest wing," they said, bowing their heads.

"Good, thank you. Okay, please escort everyone to their rooms," Zuko said.

Toph picked up Aang and followed everyone out of the throne room. Katara still lay on the floor.

Zuko looked around. "Where's Sokka?" He remembered. "Oh, right."

One of the Waterbenders looked at him. "Do you want me to take her for you?" He asked.

"No, its fine, I've got her. Uh, is there anyway you can Bend the blood out of here? Because it has water in it?" Zuko asked.

"We can usually bend anything with water in it. Moving the blood is one of the ways healing works," the Bender laughed. He soon had Bended up the sphere of blood and taken it out of the throne room.

Zuko turned to Katara and picked her up. He was careful so as not to stretch the wound. He slowly carried her out of the throne room and down to the guest wing. When he got there he saw a servant waiting outside her room.

"Here you are," he said, opening the doors.

"Thanks," Zuko replied, carrying her in and setting her down on the bed. He went out into the hallway. The servant still stood there, waiting for further instructions.

"Have you seen Yagoda?" He looked around. The man pointed him in the right direction. He went up to the woman when he got to her room. "Yagoda, would you mind helping me with something?" He asked.

She followed him to Katara's room. He handed Katara's bag to her. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind changing her? Her clothes are all bloodstained and everything. She said yesterday that she had a full change of clothes in here."

"No, I don't mind," Yagoda said. "Everything's in there? Undergarments too?"

"So far as I know. I'll wait outside the room," Zuko said, taking the metal hairpiece out of her hair and setting it on the bedside table. He walked out and waited against the wall.

About fifteen minutes later, Yagoda came out of the room. "Everything's all set. Her shoes are on the floor beside the bed. The top piece of her undergarments is still in her bag. I couldn't put it on because of the bandages. Is that all?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you very much. Um, how long do you think it'll be until she regains consciousness?" He questioned.

"Well, her breathing and heart rate are normal. Though, she did lose a lot of blood. At the most, several hours. But she'll be fine," Yagoda answered.

"Alright, thank you," Zuko said, nodding.

Once she had walked away, Zuko walked back into Katara's room. She looked more like herself now, dressed once again in her normal clothes. He went and sat on the edge of the bed. Zuko reached up and brushed some hair out of her face and rested his hand on her cheek. There was knock at the door, so Zuko left.

"I'll be back, Katara," he whispered.


	16. Chapter 36 Waking Up

CHAPTER 36- Waking Up

**CHAPTER 36- Waking Up**

Katara came to a few hours later. With a groan, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The last thing she remembered was Ozai almost killing her. While she'd been unconscious, she'd actually thought she might die. She remembered falling to the ground and blacking out. But now she wasn't lying in a pool of her own blood, too in pain to even scream. She was in a really comfortable bed. A Fire Nation bed, she realized as she looked around. To her left she saw Zuko. He was looking at something in the other direction.

"Zuko?" She whispered.

Zuko's head whipped around to look at Katara. "You're awake!"

She nodded and tried to sit up, but stopped when she felt the pain of the gash still in her side. She moved one of her arms to pull down the top of her dress a little. When she saw the bandages, she let go and looked at Zuko.

"What happened? How did I survive that blow?" Katara asked.

"Your friends from the Northern Water Tribe made it just in time," Zuko told her. "A woman named Yagoda healed you."

"But how? I saw the wound before I blacked out, it was huge and really deep," she said. "For a while there, I was pretty sure I wasn't going to make it."

"Master Pakku had some of that Spirit Oasis water with him. It was in a vial like the one you had. You still have a small gash in your side though." He told her everything Yagoda had said.

"Makes sense," she said when Zuko had explained. A light went off in her head. "Wait a minute, where's Ozai? What about Aang and the others?" Katara struggled and tried to sit up.

Zuko put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into the pillows. "Don't worry, it's fine. Aang just woke up, and the others are all fine. As for Ozai, he's dead."

"Did you-?" Katara started. Zuko nodded. "How?"

"Lightning," Zuko said simply.

"Ozai can create lightning? I didn't know that."

"No, he didn't, I did," Zuko said. "My lightning killed him."

"You did it? That's great!" Katara exclaimed, starting to reach over and hug him, but it hurt her too much.

"Here, I'll help," Zuko said with a grin, bending over to hug her.

"Thanks," she giggled as he sat back down. "So, are you the new Fire Lord now?"

"Sort of. I'm technically the only heir to the throne. I still need to be crowned and all that," he explained.

"How long have I been out?" Katara asked, afraid of the answer.

"Only several hours. It's about time for dinner," Zuko said.

"Oh good, I'm starved. Can I eat with you guys?" Katara asked, knowing the answer already.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I'd eat with you if I could, but, Uncle says I need to be there. If it makes you feel better, Aang has to stay in his room for now, too."

"Oh, yeah, I feel loads better," she said.

The door opened and Iroh came in. "Zuko, dinner is ready," ha said. He looked over at Katara. "Good to see you're up! You gave us quite a scare for awhile."

"I'll be back the first second I can," Zuko said, rising. He kissed Katara's cheek and left with his Uncle.

Iroh started walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going? The dining hall is this way," Zuko said pointing.

"I know, but we have to go and get Toph," Iroh told him. Zuko walked over and they headed toward Aang's room.

Toph had been sitting in Aang's room waiting for him to wake as well.

When he saw Toph sitting there, he whispered to her. "I told you I promised." And she'd hugged him so tightly he thought his back might break.

They talked until Iroh and Zuko appeared and Toph left with them for dinner. When they arrived in the dining hall, everyone was waiting for him. A second table had to be set up to fit the Water Tribe members and the others that were there. Iroh pointed Zuko to where his father had always been seated at the head of the table. A large mahogany chair was there, its back carved into flames. Zuko walked over to it, but hesitated to sit. He laid a hand on it and then recoiled quickly as if the chair would attack.

Once Zuko realized everyone was staring at him, he sat down quickly. He nodded his head and everyone began to eat. Zuko picked up his chopsticks and stared absently at his plate. When a servant saw he wasn't eating, she came over to him.

"Does Your Highness not like his food?" She asked.

Zuko looked up and studied her face. She looked scared, as if expecting punishment.

I guess these people are all like that after being under my father's rule for so long, Zuko thought.

"No, its fine," he answered. The servant walked away.

Iroh sat at Zuko's right. "Is something wrong, Nephew?"

Zuko looked at his uncle and turned back to his food. "No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

Iroh looked at Toph and Zuko snuck a glance as well. Toph nodded at Iroh. Zuko hated her abilities sometimes. He mumbled under his breath, not wanting to make a scene. After dinner Iroh found Zuko in one of the bedrooms. It was the one Zuko had lived in as a kid. He was lying across the bed, just staring upward.

"What are you doing in here Nephew?" Iroh asked.

"Does it matter what I say? You probably have Toph with you," Zuko said angrily.

"That's just what Toph does, Prince Zuko. She's not with me right now; she went to go see Aang. But we don't need to talk about her anymore. I want to know what's got you worked up."

"I don't really want to talk about it, Uncle."

"Alright, then, maybe I should get Katara out of her bed to come talk with you," Iroh said.

"That's not fair, Uncle. Leave Katara out of this," Zuko said, his temper flaring.

"So that's what this is about. It's about Katara."

"Why would you think it's about her?" Zuko asked.

"You're getting frustrated. That's an easy one."

Zuko sat up. "You're never going to stop, are you?"

"Well, eventually I'll need some tea," Iroh grinned. "But please, Nephew."

"Fine, if you'll stop pestering me, I'll tell you. I don't think Katara's going to want to be with me much longer."

Iroh looked dumbfounded. "Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Because she got hurt! My father sent an attack out and I couldn't protect her. I've proved to be pretty worthless. Besides, with me, especially once I'm the Fire Lord, she'd constantly be put at risk. I can see why she'd want to end things."

"Zuko, don't think that! Katara loves you, she wouldn't end your relationship over something like that."

"Uncle, how would you know that?" Zuko asked.

"I was in love once as well. Do you remember your Aunt, Lu Ten's mother? See the similarity in situation?" Zuko didn't say anything. "If you're still unsure, I suggest you go talk to her yourself. Or you can just sit here in your old room."

Iroh got up and walked out of the room.

"Why does he have to do that to me!?" Zuko questioned out loud.

He decided that he should talk to Katara. Zuko made his way to her room. He was just about to knock when a servant came out with an empty tray.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness!" She exclaimed.

"It's no problem," Zuko said, looking past her into Katara's room.

The servant left so Zuko went in and shut the door behind him.

Katara was propped up in her bed with a tray in her lap. She looked up when Zuko came in and smiled. "Hey! I just woke up, so they brought me my dinner. I'm obviously getting the royal treatment!"

Zuko sat in the chair next to her bed. "It is a palace," he said.

Katara put down her chopsticks and picked up a small fire cake.

Zuko spoke up as she bit into it. "Be careful! Those are incredibly hot and spicy!"

Katara immediately dropped it and started fanning her mouth. Zuko grabbed the glass of water and handed it to her. She gulped it down quickly and started giggling.

"I should've remembered the time Sokka tried fire flakes!" She said. "Stuff isn't usually like this in the Water Tribe."

Zuko grinned. "Maybe you should stay away from the spices then."

"That's probably a good idea," she smiled. She looked at Zuko and realized he looked upset. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked.

Katara made a disbelieving face. "Nice try. Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

Zuko looked at her. "I can't really figure out how to put this..."

Katara looked up at him expectantly. "Can you try?" She asked gently.

He nodded. "Do you still want to be together?"

Katara looked as if someone had hit her over the head. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I can see how I'm a big disadvantage for you..."

"Zuko, why are you saying this? Are you...?" Katara started.

"Well, I mean, you're from the Water Tribe, and I'm from the Fire Nation..."

"Are you ending things between us?" Katara asked, looking heartbroken.

Zuko looked at her. "No! I mean, I thought you might be the one who'd want to-"

"Why would I ever want to do that?" Zuko was silent. "What's this about?"

Zuko looked at his hands. "I couldn't protect you. You got hurt today. If the Water Tribe healers hadn't shown up, you, you wouldn't have made it."

"That's what's upsetting you? You think I don't want to be with you anymore because I got hurt?" She moved the tray of food onto her bedside table and laid a hand over his. He looked up at her. "Zuko, that's impossible! That wasn't your fault!"

"But if I'd done something!"

"Zuko, we all went into this knowing what could happen. Me getting hurt doesn't change a thing," Katara said gently. "Not one thing."

Zuko smiled at her. "Really?"

"Really," she answered. "I love you, remember?"

Zuko leaned forward and kissed her. "I can't forget."

She grinned at him. "Now, I'm starving! I hope you don't mind, but I need to eat!"

Zuko put the tray back in her lap. He pointed out the names of different Fire Nation foods as she ate. When she'd finished, she put the tray back on the table.

"Do you know when Yagoda's coming back to heal me?" Zuko said he didn't. "I might as well just heal it myself."

"Would that be a good idea?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. But I don't really see what a difference in the person healing would do. I guess I'll just wait."

"Once you're better, I can now safely show you around."

"I'd like that. But for now..." She broke off and kissed him.

Happily obliging, his hands went to her waist and her back. She moved hers around his neck, as was her custom. He felt so relieved that he'd been worried over nothing. He'd really thought Katara might blame him. Zuko realized he'd had to really wake up and see how devoted Katara was to him.


	17. Chapter 37 The Nobles

CHAPTER 37- The Nobles

**CHAPTER 37- The Nobles**

It was late when Zuko finally left Katara's room. He'd sat next to her bed talking with her until she'd fallen asleep. Zuko had felt his own eyes growing tired. He kissed her on the cheek and used his Firebending to extinguish the candles. Zuko quietly shut the door behind him after he stepped into the hallway. He looked around and realized how late it really was. Though Zuko was tired, he felt he wasn't ready to go to bed just yet. He began to walk aimlessly through the wing he was in, remembering a vase here or a tapestry there. Zuko was glad he wasn't wearing any shoes, as he was sure that everyone was asleep. His mind raced as he walked around the palace.

_So much to do, but how long do I have to do it?_ Zuko asked himself as he made his way back to his temporary room.

Bright sunshine poured in from the balcony in Katara's room the next morning. She felt the warmth on her face as she sat up and stretched, remembering to be careful of her wound. There was a pink-ish robe by her bed, so she put it on as she made her way out onto the balcony. She looked around as she felt the warm summer breeze tug gently at her robe. When she turned her eyes downward, she realized her room looked out over the palace gardens. If she was right, they were the ones Zuko had told her about. She peered around and spotted a black haired and green clad figure standing by the pond.

_Zuko_, she thought. _I wonder what he's up to._

Katara smiled and went back into her room. She stepped out into the hallway and looked around. She figured that if her room was over the gardens, then the way there probably wasn't too far away. She saw a servant walking in her direction and figured she might as well save herself the effort of looking.

"Excuse me?" Katara asked.

The servant bowed. "Yes, ma'am? What may I do for you?"

Katara looked bemused. She'd never been addressed so formally. "Um, I was just looking for a way to get down into the palace gardens. Can you help me?"

"Of course. Just keep going right down this hallway and you'll see a set of stairs. Take those downstairs and on your right will be the entrance to the gardens."

"Thanks!" Katara said brightly and walked off.

Katara followed the servant's directions and bounded down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she saw the entrance that had been mentioned. Across the way, she saw Zuko standing by the pond.

"Zuko!" She called.

Zuko didn't respond in the slightest. She looked confused, and then smiled devilishly. She began running toward him. When she got to him, she flung out her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He started and turned around quickly.

"Katara, you scared me!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Wow, the soon-to-be Fire Lord got scared?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha," he said, putting his hands on her lower back.

"So, when's this all important ceremony supposed to take place?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. Probably very soon. Now that the Fire Sages are out of prison, the preparations can be made. At the least the ceremony could be performed in a few days," Zuko said thoughtfully. "I hope you'll stay that long."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss my own boyfriend being crowned," she said.

Zuko took her hand and began walking her around the gardens, pointing to this or remembering something about that. When he got to a completely different part, he chuckled.

"What?" Katara asked, obviously not getting what was so funny.

"This is where I was forced into playing with Azula once. I ended up in that fountain with Mai. I was about eleven at the time."

"Can I ask what happened that landed you in there?" Katara asked, grinning.

"Azula put a flaming apple on Mai's head and I ran to get it off. I accidentally knocked her over in the process."

Zuko continued showing Katara around the palace. He promised that later, he'd take her around the city and show her much more. At lunch, Katara and Aang were allowed to join everyone, having had breakfast in their rooms. Katara sat at Zuko's left, and Iroh remained on his right.

"Prince Zuko, I talked to the Fire Sages, and your ceremony can be arranged pretty soon. The details are being worked out. Hmm, today's August 2nd, so, I'd guess by the end of this week it'll take place."

"Okay," Zuko answered. "What about my mother? When will she be here?"

"Ah, see, that's the best news. Apparently, the Earth King was sending the Avatar's bison here earlier than I expected. He sent him and is carrying your mother and Momo as well," Iroh said.

"Yes! Appa's on his way!" Aang said excitedly.

Iroh smiled. "Their arrival is expected to be tomorrow morning. So, I'll begin preparing."

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko nodded with a small smile.

As lunch was finishing up, Iroh tapped Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko, I forgot to mention this earlier, but you have some very important people visiting today."

Zuko frowned. "What? Who?"

"It's the head of a very noble family and his son. You'll see. You're supposed to meet them in the throne room in about ten minutes."

"Are you serious? Aren't I supposed to be running things around here or something? Why are these noble people coming here?"

"Prince Zuko, they've been advising the royal family for years. They had a great deal of influence on the past Fire Lords."

"So they'll be a huge help, right?"

"I'm sorry we don't have more time, Zuko. But we need to get you ready fast! Katara, would you like to help me get my nephew ready?" Iroh smiled, taking Zuko by the wrist and leading him out of the room.

"Sure," she giggled and began to follow them.

"Aang, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee and Sokka, please meet us in front of the throne room!" Iroh called back to them.

Iroh dragged Zuko to his temporary quarters, Katara in tow. He'd have the Fire Lord's quarters after his coronation. A set of light crimson robes lay across his bed. With Iroh's help, Zuko soon had them on only moments later. They were something like what his father had worn, but less fancy, as befitting the heir to the throne. Katara sat him in front of the mirror and began combing his hair. When it was done, he was thankful that it didn't look like it did on his date with Jin. It just looked like he hadn't recently rolled out of bed.

"There, all set!" Katara said.

"Aren't I supposed to have some hairpiece that signifies that I'm the heir?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, but, we haven't had time to get it out yet. Don't worry, everyone knows who you are," Iroh told him. "Now, come. We must hurry."

Zuko led the way down to the throne room. We he got there, the rest of the gang was standing there. They all followed them in. Everyone stopped and looked around, surprised how much it had changed from the day before. The damages of the battle had their repairs being started already, and the room was clean. There were lamps lit all along the walls. What confused everyone most was that the flames around the throne were gone. You could see everything without those eternal flames blocking your view.

"Wait a minute. Where are those flames that surrounded the throne yesterday?" Katara asked.

"It is a tradition in the Fire Nation," Iroh said. "When the Fire Lord dies, these flames are then extinguished. Once the new Fire Lord has been crowned, he lights the flames himself, signifying a new rule over the Fire Nation."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Ty Lee said cheerily.

In front of the normal seat of the Fire Lord was a chair, much like the one he ate in, but it was dressed up a bit more. Some rubies were embedded into the carved flames that made up the back of the throne-like chair.

"Now, Zuko, please have a seat up there. The rest of you, please take a seat over there," Iroh said, pointing.

Under the throne's platform were a line of nice seat cushions. They all took there places. Iroh moved to stand beside Zuko. The doors opened suddenly.

A servant spoke up. "Introducing the head of the great Isayama family, Katsu, and his son, Taro."

Two men began walking into the room. The older one, the man introduced as Katsu, lead the pair. He was a short man whose hair had long since turned grey and he was beginning to hunch with age. He had small glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His cinnamon colored eyes seemed showed years of knowledge and wisdom just waiting to be shared with the world. He wore a long sleeved charcoal haori over a set of deep red and brown ones. Around his neck was the sign of his position. A large pendant with and intricate Fire Nation design showed he was the head of the family.

The younger one, Taro, was definitely taller than his father, and probably around Zuko's height. He wore crimson red robes with a pale grey and short sleeved haori over them. The sign of his lineage showed well, as that same intricate design was embroidered in black on the back of the haori. His black hair reached down to about the bottom of his shoulder blades. Taro had very interesting hazel eyes that were a mix of brown and gold. They didn't hold the wisdom of his father's, but instead held a younger look to them. They were eager, but at the same time he managed to look expressionless.

He followed quietly behind his father until they reached the spot where two more seat cushions were set out for them. They kneeled down and each bowed before kneeling upright again. Taro sat slightly behind his father. Everyone surveyed them.

Zuko was the first to speak. "So, what have you come here for today, Katsu?" He asked.

"Prince Zuko, we have come here today to help you begin to plan out the coming weeks that will end summer. As I'm sure you've heard, our family has advised the Fire Lord for a few centuries," Katsu began.

"Yes, I've heard that," Zuko said. "Please, share your ideas."

Katsu began to bring up some ideas for the coronation ceremony and Zuko tried his best to listen patiently. The others could only sit and wait. Mai was trying to listen to the man speaking, but kept finding herself distracted.

_Why can't I focus?_ Mai asked herself. _Why is that guy distracting me?_ She was referring to Taro. _He's just one of Zuko's advisors. But if he is, why do I keep focusing on him instead of his father?_ As his father continued talking, something inside of Mai snapped. _Wait a second! Taro! I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! He's actually here!_

"So, Prince Zuko, your uncle has arranged for the crowning ceremony to be at the end of this week. Is that enough time to make preparations?" Katsu asked.

"I'm assuming my Uncle and I can handle it," Zuko said.

"I'm glad to hear it, Sir. Now, as for the war still going on. The fighting is reported to have halted completely upon your father's death. If you wouldn't mind my asking, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, I plan to have a meeting soon about recalling the troops. This war will no longer go on as long as I'm the new Fire Lord. The only place I'll allow it to remain is in people's memories. When do you think it'd be best to hold it? Should I wait until I've been crowned?" Zuko asked.

"I might wait, Sir."

"I see. So what can I do until then?"

Katsu looked up at him. "The best thing I could think to do would be to temporarily halt the fighting. I'd have some scribes begin drafting a peace treaty. Once you've been crowned, troops can begin to be recalled and sent home."

"All right, I accept the advice. I'll hold a meeting in two days, which is two days before the coronation. Tomorrow I'd like you to return and begin helping with the drafting process. If that is all, then you may be dismissed," Zuko said, thanking Agni that the meeting was over.

"Yes, Your Highness. Thank you for taking the time to see us today," Katsu said as he and his son bowed and began to stand up.

_So that's why he seemed so familiar when I first saw him. When he entered the room, I never in a million years would've thought it would be Taro. I can't believe he's here! _Mai thought.

When she realized he was leaving, she dashed quickly over to him.

"Taro!" She called out.

He stopped and turned around, surveying her with his eyes, the flecks of gold in them shining in the lamplight. He looked at her and began turning around again to follow his father out of the throne room.

"Taro! Wait! Don't you remember who I am? It's Mai," she said.

He slowly turned back and looked at her, his features blank. "Of course I remember you. How could I ever forget?" Taro said, his voice hollow as he started following his father out again.


	18. Chapter 38 A New Era

CHAPTER 38- A New Era

**CHAPTER 38- A New Era**

Mai started to follow Taro out, but stopped herself. She ran out to the palace gardens, much to the confusion of her friends. She sat on the edge of the fountain she'd been knocked into years earlier. Taro's only words to her rang in her head. She thought about what he meant. He remembered.

_Of course he remembered,_ she thought. _3 years have gone by, but nothing's changed at all. What we even fought about is beginning to get hazy to me. But him leaving is as clear to me as the day it happened._

Mai sat there for hours brooding. The sun began to set, but she made no move to go inside. She remembered being friends with Taro since they were little. Once in awhile even Azula would tolerate him. She thought back to the day that it happened. Taro had been at her house. She was 13 and he was 15. Feelings flooded back to her. Mai remembered that things had already been tense as it was.

_Why were we not like usual?_ Mai asked herself.

All of a sudden, the memories of that day hit her hard. When they had been younger than that even, if Mai ever mentioned Zuko's name, Taro would change the subject. That had started when Mai was probably eleven. But when she was 13, she remembered that they'd been fighting over meaningless things. The fun times they'd known had begun to disappear. Mai had stopped pining over Zuko soon after his mother had left. After that, she'd realized she'd begun to start liking Taro. When she thought back now, she realized what she thought she'd felt for Zuko at 10 or 11 had merely been one of those fast crushes. But once she realized what she began to feel for Taro, Mai had known that it was something different. Things had become awkward.

But then that day came. Taro hadn't come to continue their odd way of trying to stay friends. Something neither of them would bring up was stuck between them. When he'd appeared in front of Mai that day, something was different. He actually seemed different. He had been 15, so he'd come to say goodbye. Mai had realized when she'd seen him. He was dressed in Fire Nation armor, not his usual clothes.

The Mai now sitting on the fountain had a flashback:

He was in the sitting room waiting for Mai to come downstairs.

"Hi Taro," she started as she walked into the room. "How are y-" Mai stopped mid sentence when she saw the armor. "What's going on?" She asked him, already afraid of hearing the answer.

"Mai, I need to talk to you. Please sit," he said. "I have something really important that I want to tell you."

"Okay..."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Mai, I know things have been a bit stressed between us lately, but, you should know anyway."

"Taro, what are you talking about? You're starting to scare me."

"There's no easy way to say this, so, I'll just come out with it. I'm leaving for the military."

"Oh, so, you'll be serving here?" Mai asked innocently.

"No, Mai. You don't get it. They need soldiers for the army. I'm 15, so I'm needed now. I'm leaving the country for the front lines."

Mai sat shocked into silence. Before she knew it, tears were crawling down her face. Then the meaning of what he'd said sunk in. She felt her heart start breaking.

"You're leaving?" She asked in a monotone, her voice choked.

"Mai, I-"

"No! You can't go! That's not right!" Mai shouted, the tears streaming down her face.

Taro kneeled down in front of her. "Mai, it'll be alright. But listen, there's also something even more important that I have to tell you," he said, his voice taking an even gentler tone.

Mai remained silent. She tried to hold in all of the things she wanted to say to him. She wanted to tell him that he couldn't go. That she wanted him to stay there with her. Part of her was overcome with sadness and fear, and the other part was consumed with anger.

"Mai, there's something I want you to know before I leave. I've wanted to tell you for a long time now. Mai, I-"

"NO!" Mai screamed. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The anger had won out. "I don't know what's so important that you've kept it a secret until now. But I don't care. No matter what either of us say, you're still leaving! So I don't want to hear it!"

Taro was taken aback. "But Mai, I, this is something you have to know!"

"No, Taro! I said I don't want to hear it! Now go away!" The tears came in a flood now, unable to be controlled.

"Mai, come on," Taro said gently, trying to hug her.

She shoved him away. "That's it! Go! I don't want to see you anymore!"

Taro looked stunned. "But, I can't go to war without you know-"

"I hate you!" She yelled over him.

Taro stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at her. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her head was buried into her knees. She was crying so hard her whole body shook. He drew in a breath to say something but stopped. He'd come to tell her something really important, but instead of being able to tell her, his other news had reduced her to a sobbing wreck. He waited for her to calm down, but her tears never stopped.

"If that's how you feel," he said solemnly, standing up.

Taro turned and began to walk out of the room. Mai watched him go out of the corner of her eye. Once he'd reached the door, she looked away. She couldn't watch him. Mai wanted to go after him and tell him how she really felt, but couldn't bring herself to do it. At the door he stopped and looked at her once more. He whispered what he'd come to say and walked out of the house, thinking of how he might never see her again.

After Taro left, Mai had resigned herself to her room for at least a week, barely eating anything. All she thought about was him, and she wept. Something in her had broken that day, but she'd never had what she needed to fix it.

Mai awoke from her reverie and found herself out of her memories and on the fountain. She felt her face and realized that she'd been crying. A robe was draped over her shoulders. It was pitch black except for the faint lights coming from the palace and the sky. Tears fell softly as she looked up at the stars.

_That day, _she thought. _What did I do?_

After a little while longer, Mai picked herself up and went inside to her room. She lay there on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Mai woke up and felt that the puffiness of her eyes was almost gone. No light shone in the room as the thick drapes covered the main source of light. For awhile she lay in her bed, just staring up at the ceiling until a knock was heard at her door.

"Mai, can I come in?" It was Ty Lee.

"I don't care," Mai said quietly.

Ty Lee opened the door and poked her head in. "Iroh sent me to get you for breakfast."

"Thanks, but, I'm not really hungry," Mai said.

"Is this about Taro?" Ty Lee guessed.

"No," Mai lied. "I'm just not hungry."

"Okay, well, we'll all be there if you change your mind. Taro and his father are here, too. I just thought I'd let you know. If you want, I'll bring you some food later."

Mai sighed and Ty Lee shut the door and left.

Down in the dining hall, Taro and his father had been welcomed to breakfast on Iroh's invitation, which Zuko agreed to. Ty Lee made her way back and sat down. Everyone looked for Mai and finally realized she wasn't coming.

"Ty Lee, where's Mai? Why isn't she coming to breakfast?" Katara asked.

Ty Lee frowned. "She said she wasn't hungry."

"Oh, well, alright. I just wanted to make sure she was alright. But it is really unlike her to miss a meal," Katara said.

"So, my friends, we have today and tomorrow to plan for Zuko's coronation ceremony!" Iroh said. "Isn't it exciting?" Everyone said it was and he smiled. "Are you all set? Does anyone need anything? Like clothes to wear?"

The gang told him that they were all set. When they had packed their bags in Ba Sing Se, they'd taken everything with them. So they all planned on wearing their clothes from the Earth King's party. They all looked over at Zuko, who was focused on his food. He looked different today. No longer donned in Earth Kingdom green, he now wore black, red and gold armor. His longer, shaggy hair had been put into a topknot and had the diadem he'd mentioned the day before pinned in it.

Zuko looked up. "So, Uncle, is everything ready for my mother?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko. She'll be here anytime now. I'm guessing before lunch."

"That's good to hear. How are the other preparations coming along?" He asked.

"Well, your robes for the ceremony will be finished up today. The Fire Lord diadem has been recovered from your father and was cleaned yesterday. His funeral preparations will commence in a private ceremony the day after your coronation."

"Thank you, Uncle. Now, Katsu. How long do you thing it'll take for us to draft the peace treaty?" Zuko asked him.  
"I'd say a day or two of a few hours work each day. Taro and I will work on it with you and your Uncle today. Then, we can come back tomorrow as well if you'd like," the older man told him.

"Yes, that sounds good. Thank you," Zuko responded.

As breakfast was finishing up, Zuko caught Katara quickly.

"Hey, I'm sorry I don't have much time for you today," Zuko said. "I probably won't tomorrow either. I feel bad about that. I'm sorry, Katara."

Katara smiled at him. "It's all right. I understand that you're busy. I'm sure I'll find something to do."

"Thanks for being so great about this. Feel free to do whatever you'd like. I'll see you at dinner tonight, okay? Everyone will be eating lunch at different times today."

"Alright, I'll see you then," Katara said.

Zuko kissed her quickly. "See you," he responded as he walked out of the room with Iroh, Katsu and Taro.

Katara looked around the dining hall. Toph and Aang as well as Sokka and Suki had gone off together. Ty Lee stood there as well, so they decided to hang out together. They grabbed a few things off the table and put them together for Mai. They brought them up to her room, but found that she was asleep again. Ty Lee and Katara noticed the fresh tear stains on her face as they left.

At one point everyone took a break to welcome Zuko's mother to the palace. She commented on how old her son looked and how glad she was to see everyone again. Aang and the rest of the gang were overjoyed to see Appa and Momo again. Zuko brightened up a bit more and didn't complain once during the rest of the day's work.

The rest of the day flew by. Everyone ate lunch separately and barely saw much of each other. Zuko spent the day in the company of the three other men. Toph and Aang had spent their day in the gardens with Sokka and Suki. Katara and Ty Lee went to the royal bathhouse and gave themselves a spa day. Mai stayed in her room, refusing to come out and continually crying herself back to sleep. When dinner was finished, Taro had a brief flicker of the idea to go see if Mai was alright. He shoved the idea aside and left with his father, saying that he wasn't coming the next day, as he had things to do. What Taro really had to do was cut out the risk of seeing Mai.

The day after almost exactly repeated the one before it. Mai still stayed in her room, only picking at the food Ty Lee and Katara brought her. When they asked her if she was going to the coronation, she said she'd go. Zuko was her friend, she told them, and she promised herself she'd go. They tried to get more out of her, but she refused to tell them the truth, only saying that she didn't feel well.

The next day then came soon. The big day. Zuko was up long before the sun that day. He sat out on his balcony meditating until a little while after the sun had risen. The ceremony would take place at sunset that night. At first, Zuko thought that the day was going to drag on forever once he'd finished meditating and putting on his armor. To his shock, the day went fast. He drafted some more with Katsu, got a little time to see Katara, and at some point or another he got some food in his stomach as well.

When getting ready for the ceremony around and hour and a half before sunset, Ty Lee and Katara were happy to see that Mai had gotten out of her bed and had taken a bath. They found her with the drapes partially open so she could see what she was doing. When they poked their heads in, she'd just finished getting dressed and was starting on her hair. Ty Lee and Katara left Mai to herself and went back to Katara's room. There they were getting ready with Toph and Suki. The guys all got ready separately, and most likely a lot faster than the girls did.

At last the moment came. Mai and Ty Lee sat in the front row of Fire Nation citizens. Katara, Aang, Toph and Sokka also sat in the front row, but in a reserved section because they were Zuko's friends, but also because they weren't Fire Nation. On either side of the mass of people garbed in red holding the tall banners were the Kyoshi warriors and the guest from the Northern Water Tribe. Ursa and Iroh were at the top of the staircase and off to the side on the platform where every past Fire Lord had been crowned. The Fire Sages stood ready and waiting. They gang waved to Shiyu, who smiled and nodded his head. The gang looked to the doors of the palace upon hearing thunderous applause. Out walked Zuko, dressed in a set of beautiful crimson robes. His hair was up in a top knot, but the hairpiece was not.

The Great Sage moved forward to begin the ceremony. Ozai's funeral would be the next day, so some things were skipped. Zuko stood listening to every word, and the audience held a revered silence.

No turning back, Zuko thought.

The Great Sage began. "Prince Zuko. Grandson of Azulon, now passed. Grandson of Ilah, now passed. Son of Ozai, now passed. Son of Ursa. Brother of Azula, now passed. In place of your father, you are the new Fire Lord. May there be an era of peace with you upon the throne. Ozai, you are now succeeded by your first son."

The Great Sage put the large flame that was the Fire Lord's diadem into Zuko's topknot. The Fire Sages all moved to the side of the dais where they stood.

"Hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The sages said in unison.

The mass of Fire Nation people bowed down to the ground. Mai and Ty Lee followed suit. The gang and the other non-Fire Nation people bowed their heads in respect. After a few minutes, everyone rose again. Applause once more sounded around the ceremonial plaza. Everyone clapped and cheered for the new Fire Lord. Zuko looked out and smiled upon his people and his friends. He assured them all in his mind that he would do his best. They expected nothing more, and he would give nothing less.


	19. Chapter 39 Last Days of Summer

CHAPTER 39- Last Days of Summer

**CHAPTER 39- Last Days of Summer**

After the ceremony had ended, there was a feast in the palace for everyone who'd helped, including the Kyoshi warriors and the Northern Water Tribe warriors. Aang found Toph standing with Zuko and Katara and talking to a few people. Aang could tell from the look on her face that she was quickly losing her patience with the party. She may have been brought up in high society, but she never liked it. Toph felt his footsteps approaching her and smiled slightly. A few seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you guys mind if I borrow Toph?" He asked his friends.

Katara smiled. "Of course, go ahead."

Aang nodded and wrapped his arm around her, leading her away from all the noise and out into the palace gardens.

"Where are we going?" Toph asked.

"You'll find out," he chuckled.

Aang led her to the fountain in the gardens. The water splashed and bubbled as it shone under the moonlight. "Sit right here."

Toph sat hesitantly. She felt the area around here. "Why are we on a fountain?"

"Well, I found this spot the other day. Ever since then I've wanted to bring you here. I know you can't see it, but trust me, Toph, these gardens are amazingly beautiful."

"I believe it. Everyone always seems to speak highly of this palace," Toph sighed.

"Something wrong?" Aang asked.

Toph leaned her head on his shoulder. "Not really, surprisingly. I'm happy to be here with you, and with the others. If it weren't for you guys, I'd still be miserable and hidden away in Gaoling. For that, I'd like to thank you." Toph turned her eyes upward and smiled.

Aang turned his neck. He felt a smile form on his own face when he looked at Toph. She was happy. The next thing she knew, they were kissing and a warm feeling rushed through them. It kept them warm even if a harsh breeze went by. It was a feeling that couldn't be blown away.

Back inside, Ty Lee came bounding up to Katara and Zuko. "Hey, have either of you seen Mai? I've been looking for her everywhere."

The couple shook their heads. "We haven't seen her since the ceremony."

"She probably headed to bed early," Zuko said. "She said she hasn't been feeling well lately."

Katara looked at Ty Lee. "He's probably right. I'd bet she went back up to her room. I wouldn't go up though. It's probably best to let her get some rest."

"Yeah, we'll go check on her in the morning," Ty Lee said, walking away to go talk to someone she recognized when they called her name.

She walked up to him. "Hi, Taro. How are you?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm all right, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm really good, thanks!" Ty Lee said cheerily.

"So, uh, how's Mai doing? I was a bit surprised to not find her here."

"Oh, well, she probably went off to bed. She was with me at the ceremony earlier," Ty Lee told him.

"So, who exactly is that woman that the Fire Lord is with?" Taro asked.

"Oh, that's Katara! She's Zuko's girlfriend. She's from the Water Tribe, and I bet you'd really like her!" She bubbled.

"Sure," Taro said. "But I bet the reason Mai's not here is because she can't bare seeing Zuko with someone."

"Oh, gosh no! Mai hasn't liked Zuko for years!" Ty Lee giggled. "I remember she stopped crushing on him when she was about eleven."

Taro's eyes widened slightly at this information. "Well, I'll see you around Ty Lee."

Taro walked around the room with his father after that, talking to people they knew. Taro looked whenever he had a free second. Half of him was hoping to see her, and the other half dreading the possibility. Eventually they left and got into their carriage to head home.

Rain eventually began to fall. A crimson clad figure walked around the streets in the high class part of the city. Her clothes were drenched and her hair was plastered to her head. Her eyes had a blank look to them, almost as if she were sleep-walking. She let her feet carry her subconsciously. Soon, she'd made it to a park. In the back of her mind, she knew where she was. She looked up at the moon through the sheets of rain falling and collapsed to the ground, knocked into the welcoming world of unconsciousness.

The carriage ride home seemed to be taking forever in Taro's opinion. Eventually they got to the park near his home. He looked around aimlessly, just waiting to get home. His eyes spotted a lump on the ground. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a person.

"Stop the carriage!" He yelled and began opening the door.

The once heavy rain a light mist, Taro walked quickly toward the person. When he got closer, he had a thought in his head upon seeing more of the person. Taro ran the last few feet and stood over her. His eyes widened and he knelt down in the wet grass next to her; Mai.

Taro shook her shoulder gently. "Mai! Can you hear me? Mai!"

Katsu had now made his way over. He stopped short when he saw who it was. He put his hand on Taro's shoulder. "Taro, let's-"

Taro, getting no response from Mai, picked her up bridal style and began walking toward the carriage. He stepped up and sat down inside with the unconscious but still alive Mai on his lap. Katsu made his way back inside and told the driver to go.

"Father, something's wrong with Mai."

Katsu looked at the girl with concern in his eyes. "Don't worry, she'll be alright."

Taro carried Mai inside and laid her on the futon in the sitting room. He felt her slow and staggered pulse in her wrist. He lifted her eyelids gently but got no response. Katsu knew his son had medical training for the army, so he left him to help her. Taro grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. She'd lost some body heat, so he rubbed her shoulders through the blanket. He felt around her stomach and found that she hadn't had anything to eat or drink for awhile.

Hunger and dehydration were probably what caused her to pass out, Taro judged. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine. Let's hope she doesn't get sick on top of this though.

Taro sat with her for an hour or two, waiting for her body temperature to rise and for her clothes and hair to dry. Eventually, Taro felt that her condition was stabilizing a bit. He looked at her and his heart wrenched.

Nothing's changed, he thought.

When Mai started coming to, she felt warm. She started opening her eyes and saw the candles and lamps lit all around her What surprised her most was that Taro was sitting right next to her. She moved her eyes and realized his hand was covering hers. Mai let out a tired sort of groan.

Taro looked at her quickly. His face held relief when he saw her eyes open. He smiled and the flecks of gold in his eyes lit up. She tried to return the grin. Then her eyes shifted to his hand on hers. He looked too and pulled his hand off fast when he realized.

"Oh, sorry, I must have just rested my hand there," he laughed a little nervously.

"Taro," Mai said, her voice just above a whisper. "What happened? Why am I here?"

He sighed. "Where to begin exactly? Well, I found you unconscious in the park near my house, so I brought you here. As for what happened, I'm not entirely sure. You'll have to tell me the answer to that one. You've barely had anything to eat or drink these past few days. Why's that?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"I haven't been feeling well," Mai lied.

"Uh-huh. And why were you walking around in the rain around here?"

Mai thought. "I'm not sure. I don't really remember even leaving the palace."

"Mai, what's really wrong with you?" Taro asked. "I've had medical training, so I can tell you're not actually sick. Though you might be later from walking around in the rain."

Mai avoided his eyes. "I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. But, can I ask you something?"

Taro looked away and sighed. "Sure."

"Why did you save me and bring me here?" Mai asked curiously, her eyes fixed on his profile.

He looked at her upon hearing her question. "What do you mean why? Why wouldn't I save you? I couldn't just leave you there, Mai."

"I guess," Mai said. "But why are you being so nice to me now when you would barely look at me a few days ago?"

Taro looked surprised. He tried to find the right response to her question. "Well, I don't really know how to tell you that. I'm sure you guessed why I didn't really speak to you the other day. But, I'm not sure I can really explain much more without telling you things you may or may not want to hear."

"What do you mean? I'm sure you could tell me," Mai said, not getting where he was going.

"See, Mai, you don't get it. You don't see where I was going with this." Mai shook her head. "Okay, well, think back to the day I left. Remember how I tried to tell you something besides that I was leaving?"

Mai nodded. "I remember."

"I also said it was very important. What do you think could be so personal that I kept it secret from you and found the courage to try to tell you before I left?"

She thought. "Um, I don't know. Can't you tell me now?"

Taro shook his head. "Mai, if you can't guess, then, maybe you shouldn't know." Taro stood up to leave the room. "Try and get some more rest. I'll bring you back to the palace tomorrow. I'll come back later to check on you." He walked out of the room, blowing out a couple of candles.

Mai lay there pensively.

What did he want to tell me that I couldn't guess? Mai thought. Personal, needed courage?

Mai thought about it for what seemed like hours. Several times a possibility came up, but Mai dismissed it as impossible. Eventually, she drifted off into sleep, still picking his words apart.

At one point, Taro came back in as he'd said he would. He saw Mai asleep and smiled without thinking. He went over to her. Taro figured he might as well move her to a guest bedroom. He slid his arms under her to pick her up bridal style. The blanket still draped around her and her arms unconsciously around his neck, Taro began carrying her upstairs. He walked down the hallway to find the room he'd had readied for her.

"Taro, why did you leave me?" Mai whispered in her sleep.

Taro stopped for a moment and looked at her. She wore a somewhat pained look on her face.

"I needed you here," she whispered.

Taro sighed as he brought her into the bedroom and laid her down. He pulled the covers over her and began to walk out. "I'm sorry," he said as he left.

In the middle of the night, Mai shot up in bed. "Taro!" She said.

Mai looked around and realized she wasn't in the same place she'd fallen asleep. She realized that Taro must have carried her up and blushed. While she'd been asleep, her subconscious had been working out his words to her. When it had given her an answer, she'd woken up.

"Oh, how could I have been so stupid? And all these years!" Mai berated herself for not thinking of it sooner.

She got out of her bed with the blanket wrapped around her and went out into the hallway. Mai followed her memory to Taro's room. She quietly opened the door and went inside, butterflies batting against her stomach. She saw his form outlined under the blankets. Mai walked over to the edge closest to him and sat down.

She touched his shoulder. "Taro, Taro, wake up," she whispered.

Taro suddenly sat up and saw Mai. "Mai? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Mai through her arms around his neck and felt a few tears run down her face. He looked a little shocked, but than placed his hands on her back, listening to her cry softly. She sat back up.

"Taro, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"

"About what?" He asked.

"All these years. I couldn't believe I'd never realized when I'd finally figured it out," Mai said softly, shaking her head.

"You figured it, out?" Taro asked, a bit of color coming to his face.

"Yes, I finally did. When I thought about it, I realized how obvious it actually was. But I'd been so naive to not see it sooner. To think what could've happened if-"

Mai didn't get to finish her sentence. Taro put his left hand on her cheek and kissed her. Surprised at first, Mai soon began kissing him back. She felt such a gentle intensity coming from him. Years of emotion was pouring out of them.

He broke their kiss for a moment. Taro wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Now I can tell you what I tried to tell you three years ago. I love you, Mai," Taro said softly, his voice more gentle than Mai had ever heard it.

Mai put her hands over the one resting on her face. "I love you, Taro. And I'm sorry I didn't realize it before."

"I'm sorry for not trying harder than I did to tell you sooner."

He smiled at her. Mai took note of the fact that his night robe had come undone in his sleep as she looked at him. The moonlight coming in through the window set a pale glow upon his well toned torso. Mai blushed. He leaned in again and kissed her, more passionately than before.

A little while later, Taro took Mai's hand and led her back to her room. They'd lay there talking and she'd begun to fall asleep. He got Mai back into her bed and kissed her once more. They bid each other good night and Taro left for his room, anxious for the next day's prospects.

In the morning, Mai awoke to sunlight, not having shut the drapes. The memories of the day before came flooding back. Mai smiled and left her room to go downstairs and find Taro. When she got out of her room, however, Taro was standing there. He'd been about to go in and wake her.

"Good morning," he said, bending down to kiss Mai.

He took her hand and led her downstairs. They walked into the large kitchen. A servant told him that breakfast was about to be served and Taro should get dressed. But Taro smiled and told the woman that he and Mai were eating outside.

"Please tell my father that Mai and I will be eating in the gardens this morning. And please bring the food out there," Taro told her.

Taro led Mai out to the beautiful gardens in the courtyard of his family's home. He showed Mai where they'd be eating. By a small pond sat a small table that could fit about four. The table had been crafted by a Firebender. On top of beautiful metalwork was a lava rock top. But over the rough surface was a clear coating to make it smooth but so as not to loose its natural appeal. Mai and Taro ate breakfast out there, talking and laughing in between bites. Back at the palace, the gang was just enjoying the beginning of their own breakfast. Since Mai hadn't been at meals or around much lately, no one was concerned.

After breakfast, Katara grabbed a small tray of food for Mai. She was determined to make sure she ate a full meal. Katara walked up the stairs and toward Mai's room. Balancing the tray in one arm, Katara knocked and called her name. When she got no response, she pushed open the door and walked in. But much to Katara's shock, Mai wasn't there. Even the bed was made, a sure sign that Mai hadn't slept in it the night before. Katara dropped the tray in her hands, not even hearing the glass breaking. Turning out of the room Katara burst out into the hallway and broke into a run. She had just made it down the stairs when Zuko spotted her and caught her arm.

He smiled. "Hey, I'll have you know that-" Zuko stopped, seeing her serious and worried face. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"Mai's gone!" Katara said.

"What? What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean she's physically not in the palace!"

"Are you sure she's not out-"

"I'm sure! But we have to find her!"

Another voice spoke up. "Find who?"

Katara turned to the source of the voice and gasped. "Mai!" Katara exclaimed and ran to embrace her friend.

Mai looked a little surprised. "What's the matter?"

"I went looking for you this morning, but you were gone! We hadn't seen you since the ceremony. When Ty Lee asked me if I'd seen you at the party last night, we'd all assumed that you'd gone to bed. Then I went into your room this morning to check on you and saw that you haven't even been here since yesterday!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry to worry you guys. I was with Taro," Mai said, pointing to him. He'd been silently standing behind her the whole time.

Katara looked confused, and Zuko a bit shocked.

"Look, I'll explain later, but, for now let's not make a big deal out of this."

Katara sighed. "Fine, we're supposed to be having a meeting in a few minutes anyway."

"She's right," Zuko said. "Come on, let's go."


	20. Chapter 40 Off Into the Setting Sun

CHAPTER 40- Off Into the Setting Sun

**CHAPTER 40- Off Into the Setting Sun**

Zuko led them all to the throne room. Once inside, he sat on a seat cushion like all his other friends.

"Aren't you supposed to sit up there?" Toph asked pointing to his fiery throne.

"I'm not supposed to do anything. I'm the Fire Lord, and I can sit where I want," Zuko said.

Katara giggled. "Wow, the power's already going to his head," she smirked.

"Very funny," Zuko said sarcastically. "Okay, now the reason we're here is just to basically figure out where everybody's headed."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"You'll see. Now, summer is ending soon. At the end of the week, Sozin's Comet will be back. I'll say this; you're all free to stay here, but I'm sure you don't all want to. So in here we're discussing where everyone's going when summer's over. Let's start with you Ty Lee, and go around this way."

Ty Lee hesitated. "I don't know where I'm going," she said quietly.

"Why not?" Zuko asked her. She looked up at him. "Oh, I get it. It's because of loyalty to me and thinking you have to stay here. Ty Lee, you're free to go wherever you want."

"I bet I know where she wants to go," Mai giggled quietly.

"I really would like to go back to the Fire Nation circus," Ty Lee said. "Are you sure you don't mind, or need me here?"

Zuko shook his head. "Ty Lee, if the circus is what you want, then you go there."

Ty Lee smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Fire Lord-"

"Come on Ty Lee, you don't have my permission to use honorifics with me," Zuko said with a grin.

Her grin grew broader. "Thanks, Zuko."

He nodded. "How about you Mai?"

"I'm staying here," Mai said. "Well, not here, here. My parents are coming back from Omashu, so I'll be moving back in with them. I'll stay here until they return."

"Alright, how about you, Aang?"

"I don't know. I was thinking I'd go to the Western Air Temple. It's the only one we haven't seen yet. So, I thought that would be the best place to start."

"Hmm, and Toph?"

"Well, I know one thing; I am in no way going home. But no offense, I don't think I'll stay here, either. Fire's just not my thing."

Aang spoke up. "Well, why don't you come with me Toph?" Aang asked. "You'd still be traveling, and you'd be away from your parents."

Toph contemplated the idea for a few minutes. She grinned. "Count me in!"

"So, Sokka?" Zuko asked him.

"I'm heading back to the South Pole. I'm sure our father will have headed back with the other Southern warriors."

"I see. Well, I guess that's about it. Thanks for letting me know all of this," Zuko said, standing up.

Toph put her hand out to stop him. "Wait, you forgot about Katara."

Sokka looked puzzled. "Well, why bother ask at all, Toph? It's obvious she's coming back to the South Pole with me." He put his arm around his sister's shoulder.

Katara began to protest. "Wait a minute, I-"

"Sokka's right," Zuko said, his back to his friends. "Of course Katara would go back home. That's where her family is." His voice was emotionless.

Katara stood up. "Wait a minute Zuko! What are you saying?"

Zuko lowered his head. "I'm sorry Katara," he said and strode from the throne room.

Once Zuko was out of the throne room he burst into a run and headed for his quarters. He bit back mixed emotions; fear, sadness, and anger. He had figured that Katara would obviously head back to her family, even if she loved him. And as much as he loved her, it's not like he could force her to stay in the Fire Nation with him. He wouldn't even if he could. Zuko would never ask. He knew that family was Katara's top priority.

After Zuko had left, the others all still sat in the throne room. Most wore puzzled looks on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Sokka asked.

Katara looked down sadly. "It was Zuko trying to do what he thinks is best for me."

"Huh?" Sokka asked, confused.

Toph sighed. "Okay, Snoozles, maybe I can explain it so you'll understand. Zuko would love for Katara to stay here, but thinks the best thing for her is for her to go back to her family. You get it now?"

"Oh," Sokka said. "Well, I'll give him that he's not stupid. Right Katara? He knows that the South Pole is where you belong." Katara was silent. "Katara?"

"What if I don't think he's right?"

"What are you talking about, Katara?" Sokka questioned her.

"What if I actually wanted to stay here?" Katara said to her brother.

"Why would you want to do that?"

Katara sighed, sad and frustrated. "Forget it, Sokka. It's obvious you wouldn't understand." With that Katara got up and left.

"What's she talking about?" Sokka asked when she'd left.

In response, Toph chucked a pebble at his head. Everyone else got up and left as he demanded to know why Toph had thrown something at him.

Katara was going slowly up the stairs, not really thinking about where she was going. She walked down the hall, thinking about what had just happened. Katara found herself in front of Zuko's room. She raised a fist to knock, but then stopped herself and headed for her own room instead. Once there, she threw herself onto the huge bed and willed herself not to cry. A little while later, a hard knock was heard at her door.

"Who is it?" Katara called out.

"It's Toph. I'm coming in, okay?"

"Do I have a say?" Katara asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Well, no," Toph said, opening the door and walking in.

Katara started to wipe the tears off of her face. But remembering that Toph couldn't see them, she stopped and let them be. Toph walked over and plopped herself down on the bed, being sure that at least one of her feet remained in contact with the ground at all times.

"All right, Sug-, I mean, Katara. You can't be all mopey like this. It's just not you."

"But Toph, you heard him. He expects me to just leave."

"Let me ask you a question. Did Zuko tell you he doesn't want you here? Did he tell you that he wants to end things? From what I heard, I'd say that's a no."

Katara looked at Toph. "I guess not. But why wouldn't he give me the chance to stay here if it was what I wanted?"

"Zuko obviously thinks it'll be better if you went home. You know he loves you. Besides, you're still only 15. It's not like he'll propose and you'll stay here as his wife and be a Fire Lady or anything."

Katara looked even more horrified. Toph felt the vibrations and tried to mend her last statement.

"Don't take it like that, Katara. I only meant that you're still young. Besides, neither of you plan on dying anytime soon. You've got the rest of your lives to be together."

Katara managed a slight smile, knowing that Toph was trying very hard to help her feel better. "You mean like you and Aang?"

Toph went scarlet. "Hey, let's not get off topic here! I'm just saying, you shouldn't be all depressed. It's not who you are."

Katara wiped away her tears and smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Toph."

Toph went in to punch her shoulder, but Katara hugged her instead. Toph let herself be hugged and then got up to leave.

"Alright, now that you're all patched up, I'm going. Aang said he had a surprise for me. I have to go find him to figure out what it is."

"Okay, have fun," Katara said smiling.

Toph felt around for her boyfriend's vibrations and finally detected them outside in the palace gardens. She hoped this surprise wouldn't take to long. It was time for dinner at this point and she was getting hungry. She walked outside and felt him just standing there, waiting for here. She felt something else, something that felt like a table.

She walked over to him, trying to be patient. "Aang, what's this all about?"

He took her hand and led her over to the table. Aang sat her in a chair and then sat in one across from it. She felt some heat coming from his direction and realized he was using his Firebending to light some candles that had been sitting on the table. Then Toph smelled something under her nose that she'd failed to realize a few minutes earlier. There was food in front of them. Toph thought about it and realized that Aang had planned a moonlit dinner for the two of them.

She smiled. "Aang, that's really nice of you. You planned this all out? For me?"

Aang grinned at her. "Of course I planned this for you. I know we're leaving at the end of the week and we'll still see each other, but I still wanted to do something nice before then."

Toph tried to regain the composure she was losing. "So, um, tell me about the Western Air Temple," she said, digging in to her food.

"Well, it's incredibly old, and probably needs some repairing, which is where we'll come in. It's still a beautiful place, and it's high up in a mountain range north of the Fire Nation. But anyway, let's talk about the temple on our way there, okay? I just want to spend this night in the present."

After dinner was over, Aang went hand-in-hand on a walk with Toph through the gardens. She could smell the flowers and hear the soft babbling of the fountain. She took note of the grass under her feet and summer's gentle breeze through her hair. On an incredibly rare impulse, Toph stopped. She let go of Aang's hand and reached upward. She took the headband out of her hair and fixed it so it was down. Taking hold of Aang's hand again, she started walking. But this time it was him who had stopped.

"Something wrong?" She asked, a little annoyed.

"No, its just, I've only see your hair down once before. It looks beautiful, Toph."

Toph softened and a small smile stole across her face. "Thank you," she said, her voice unusually shy.

Aang started walking again and sat with her by the pond Katara had told him about. They leaned against the cherry blossom tree that was there and took in the night. A thought struck Toph.

What's with all the impulses today? She asked herself.

Toph leaned against him and enjoyed his presence. After a little while, she spoke. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" He asked confusedly.

"For freeing me," she said softly. Toph turned her head towards him and brought her lips to his. Aang reacted quickly and responded to her affection with his own.

Katara stood on her balcony and looked up into the moon. In her mind, she asked Yue what she should do. As if sending her a sign, she suddenly felt a pair of well-toned arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he said in an equally low and appealing voice.

She turned around in his arms to face him and looked up into his eyes. "You know we need to talk, right?"

Zuko nodded. "Can we do it later though? I don't want to fight about it. I came here to spend time with you."

"I know, but, we need to resolve this. We can't just act like nothing happened. I know you think it's best if I go back home, but what if I wanted something else? I mean-"

Zuko silenced her with a kiss. She tried to break free a few times to protest this until after they'd talked, but her mouth wouldn't cooperate with her brain. The chemicals released from her brain soon told her to wait to talk as well. Zuko led her back into the room and he sat down on her bed, pulling her into his lap. Soon, Katara gave in. His hands went to her scalp and he ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her head at the same time. Eventually she grew tired and fell asleep across his chest. At that point, Zuko tucked her in and left her to pleasant dreams.

Over the next three days, everyone pretty much went about their business as usual. Everyone spent time together to cushion the pain of group separation. On the day of Sozin's Comet, Zuko brought Katara out to the gardens after lunch so that at last they could talk. He opened the conversation by saying that he didn't want it to turn into a fight.

"Look, Katara, it's not that I don't want you here. I would, more than anything else. But you have to understand that it's for everyone's own good, especially yours and mine. Just know that I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think this was right."

Katara looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. Of course she understood. She wouldn't know what she'd do there anyway. She wasn't even of the Fire Nation, so why should she stay if she served no purpose there? Katara knew that Zuko loved her, and that wasn't the reason he was sending her home.

"You're right, Zuko. I know you're only doing what you think is best. I, I just wish that this wasn't the only option," Katara said quietly, biting back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. Katara fought to keep herself together and not break down. Now wasn't the time. "Well, if I'm leaving tomorrow, then I suppose I should go pack my things," Katara said, standing and quickly back toward the interior of the palace.

"Katara, wait!" Zuko called after her, standing up.

Katara didn't look back and broke into a run. Once she was in the safety of her room, she let the tears fall. She looked around the room, trying to figure out how to preoccupy herself. She walked over to the ornate wardrobe that she'd thrown her pack into when she'd arrived. Katara pulled open the doors and looked inside. There was the pink robe she'd found in her room that one morning, and her pack at the bottom. The pack was empty, for her things were spread out at the bottom of her wardrobe and some of her things were around the room. She fished out the pack and threw it onto the bed.

Katara surveyed the room and the bottom of the wardrobe for her things. She began to pull things from around the room and pack them away; her Waterbending scrolls, the pink robe, her blue robes she'd gotten for the Earth King's party, and all the other things she'd accumulated and brought with her to the Fire Nation. Katara looked around to see if she'd missed anything, and something caught her eye on the bedside table: the diadem that Ursa had given her. She walked over and picked it up, only to feel another tear fall down her face. She wiped the tear away and put the diadem in her bag. Once she'd finished packing and checked every inch of the room for things she might have missed, Katara walked out and sat down on the balcony. She saw some faint pinks and oranges start to tint the sky. The faint outline of the moon began to become more visible from where it hung paralleled to the sun.

Katara smiled to herself. Just like Zuko and me, she thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that snapped her out of her thoughts. She picked herself up and walked back in and over to the door. She opened it, expecting to see one of her friends, but it was a servant.

"Yes?" Katara asked.

The servant bowed his head. "Ma'am, I was sent to come tell you that dinner is about to be served."

Katara was silent for a moment, surprised with the formality of the servant before she was able to speak again. She sighed. "Alright, thank you."

Katara walked herself down to the dining hall with the servant trailing behind her. Once she'd arrived, the servant bowed and walked away so Katara could go take her seat. Although she was seated at Zuko's left, she barely looked at him or said a word throughout the entirety of the meal. Afterwards, she silently headed back to her room for the comfort of her balcony.

Zuko stared after her, beginning to worry more and more. Iroh and Ursa looked at each other and frowned.

Ursa put her hand on her son's shoulder. "Go, Zuko. She needs a comfort that only you can give her."

Zuko nodded and walked after her. When he got to her room, he quietly opened the door. At first glance, the room looked empty. But then he saw her. There she sat on the balcony, her arms wrapped around her knees. Zuko frowned and walked out to her.

Katara heard the footsteps and didn't move. Zuko kneeled down in front of her, his eyes flooded with love and concern. He reached up and rested his hand on her cheek. Katara looked up at him. Her instincts were telling her to pull away from his touch, and away from this person who was hurting her. But the bigger part of her wanted to cling onto him and never let go. She wanted to say that she loved him and hear him beg her to stay. But she knew in her mind that she couldn't. The Fire Nation wasn't her home, and she didn't belong there.

Zuko rested his hands on her face and she closed her eyes, wondering when the next time she'd be with him again would be. How long would she go without feeling him touch her in the most gentle way that only ever made her feel safe. She opened her eyes again and caught the concern that was highlighted in his strong features. Katara moved closer and kissed him, wanting to take what she could from this night, and to pray that it would last her until she saw him again. Their kiss broke for a moment when there was a faint roaring in the night sky and a bright, fiery light shone down onto the Fire Nation.

"Sozin's Comet," Zuko whispered. "It's back."

They watched the ball of flame fly through the sky, the coma trailing behind it. Zuko looked at Katara, who was watching, awe inspired. When she turned back to look at him, he kissed her. A breeze blew through suddenly. Zuko picked Katara up, never letting his mouth leave hers. He sat down on the bed with her in his lap, like they had done a few days before. Zuko caressed the soft skin on her neck and collarbone. He felt the warmth of the pendant on her mother's necklace and he ran his fingers over it. He slowly moved his hands to her shoulders, gently sliding the blue dress back a little. Underneath he knew were the garments he'd seen her swim in countless time before, so he had the feeling she would be alright. She shivered a little as the air met her shoulders, and thanked Tui and La she was still covered. Unconsciously she slid her arms out of her sleeves and let the fabric fall around her waist as the night air met her exposed stomach. She slid off her shoes and curled her legs under her body.

Zuko cautiously moved his hand to her waist, leaving one on her shoulder. Katara's stomach fluttered at his touch. Zuko broke their kiss momentarily to take off his top robe. Underneath he had on his pants and a red vest that exposed a small bit of his well toned chest. She rested one of her hands on his heated skin. All of a sudden, an alarm rang out in the back of Katara's mind, telling her that things were starting to go too far forward. She fought it back, but subconsciously knew that if things went any farther, she might not like the results she found herself with. Katara argued with her mind, struggling with an internal decision. She knew where all of this could go, and knew she had to stop before things got out of hand.

She broke off their kiss. "Zuko, stop," she said gently, her breath a little heavy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think this might go too far if we continue," Katara said, her face flushed.

Zuko prompted her to keep talking.

She hesitated. "Don't get me wrong, I just, think we need to slow down a little. Where I come from, I was brought up to, to wait for things until I got married. I promised myself that I would wait for that until I married like I was raised too. I'm not ready right now for things to go this fast. I'm sorry, Zuko."

Zuko was silent for a moment before he smiled. "Katara, it's alright. I would never want to force you to do anything that you weren't ready for. Especially if you were raised like that. You don't need to be sorry at all."

Katara looked at him and let a sad smile creep onto her face. "Thank you," she said quietly, bowing her head a little.

"Don't worry about it. You know, it's getting late anyway. You should probably get some rest for tomorrow," Zuko said, standing up and putting his robe back on.

"You're probably right," Katara whispered, sliding her dress back up over her torso.

Zuko bent down and kissed her quickly. "Good night, Katara."

"Good night," she said, lying down as Zuko snapped the candles out and left.

The next morning, servants were constantly running around, making preparations for all the departures that afternoon. The Northern Water Tribe members were headed back on their own ships, while the Generals and Earth Kingdom troops were returning to Ba Sing Se with their mode of transportation. Toph and Aang were taking Appa and Momo to the Western Air Temple. Katara and Sokka were being brought home by a Fire Nation Ship. The Kyoshi warriors were joining them, as Kyoshi Island was on the way back to the South Pole. Ty Lee was getting a carriage ride back to the circus, and Mai was going to stay at Taro's house until her parents and brother returned from Omashu.

Before the gang even knew it, it was time to leave. As soon as they'd finished an early dinner and the faintest of colors showed themselves in the sky, everyone was assembled outside and prepared to say their goodbyes. Zuko presented all of his departing friends with Fire Nation traveling cloaks. They proved to have come at the perfect time as a cool breeze swept through. Ty Lee was leaving first, so she ran around to squeeze all of her friends before she left. Sokka hugged Aang and Toph, waved to Mai, bowed to Ursa, and shook with Iroh. He walked up to Zuko and stuck out his hand.

"I take it I'll see you again?" Sokka asked.

"Of course," Zuko said with a grin, taking the warrior's hand.

With that, Sokka went to go wait with Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors on the ship. Toph and Aang came over to hug Katara.

"Be safe," Katara said.

"We will," they said in unison. "Take care of yourself."

Toph went over and punched Zuko in the shoulder. "Bye, Zuko. Don't start another war now!" Toph teased.

Aang and Zuko bowed to one another and then he and Toph finished their goodbyes with Iroh and Ursa and hopped onto Appa's head.

"Goodbye you guys! Take care!" Aang called. "Yip, yip!" Aang commanded and Appa roared as he took to the skies.

Katara still stood there, facing Mai, Zuko, Iroh, and Ursa. She walked over to Mai and hugged her friend. She went over to Ursa and Iroh.

"Keep a close eye on him for me," Katara said as she moved to embrace them both, feeling tears at the back of her eyes.

"Will do," Iroh winked as Ursa nodded.

Zuko came and took Katara's hand. He led her to the bridge of the ship and stopped. She looked at him and then down at her hands. Zuko brought both of her hands upward. She looked back at him. Something silver glinted in the fading sunlight; the rings.

"Remember, Katara, trust and love," he smiled, squeezing her hands.

"Always," she nodded. "When will I see you again?" Katara asked.

"I can't say specifically. Just know this: I'll come for you when it's time," Zuko said.

Katara looked up at him confusedly, unable to speak.

"Just never forget that I love you," Zuko whispered.

Katara nodded, the tears welling up fast. "I love you, too," she whispered, her voice choked.

"No matter where either of us are in the world, I'm always with you," Zuko told her. "And I know you're always with me, too."

Katara nodded her head rapidly. "Of course, Zuko."

Zuko bent down and kissed her one last time. After a few moments, they pulled back to look at each other. They each took in the other's face. Slowly, Zuko backed away. Katara stepped down onto the deck of the ship, never letting her eyes leave Zuko. A servant removed the bridge and walked away.

"Goodbye, Katara," Zuko said.

"Zuko..."

Both of them stood there as the ship began to pull away. It began to pick up steam as the engines woke up and charcoal smoke poured out at the top of the ship. Katara gripped the railing. Their eyes remained locked as they got farther and farther apart. Just as Zuko began to fade from her sight, she let the tears fall.

"...Goodbye."


End file.
